HeartBreak Library
by Ailee89
Summary: When library volunteer Ally catches popular Austin ripping out page 198 from various books she becomes curious as to why he does so & later learns his ex-girlfriend left the reason why she left him in a note on page 198 of a book in that library, but didn't say which and so decides to help him find the note he needs. Will they manage to find it or fall for one other while doing so?
1. Chapter 1

**Heartbreak Library**

**A/N: Enjoy :)**

**Austin's P.O.V**

I continue to watch her as I ominously walk down the library isles with the towering book shelves beside me filled with of course, countless books. I watch as this ombre haired girl flips to the next page of the current book she's reading. I can tell by her fascinated facial expression that she's really into it, the way she furrows her eyebrows, the way her fingertips are always anxious to get to the next page, and they way she chews on her bottom lip curious to know what happens next.

Everyday she's here, and I don't know why I'm always finding myself gazing at her while she continues to read in her own little world, isolated from everybody else. Like always. I then quickly snap out of it and shake my head before sighing and realizing why I'm here. Page 198, I need to find page 198 in this one particular book in this small library, but the problem is I don't know which book.

Why? Because my ex-girlfriend who left _me, _yes _she_ decided to leave me, Austin Moon hard to believe I know, but that's what separated her from all the rest of girls, she wasn't like them so when she left me I was of course hurt. She told me the reason why she left me is written down in a note on page 198 of a certain book in this same library, and everyday since we broke up I come here, a place I would never ever dared be seen at to find that book with that note on page 198 I still haven't found yet...

But everyday I always see that ombre haired girl here, always in the back of the library room with a new book every other day in her two small hands, always quiet, and hasn't once interacted with me. I'm not sure of her name, nor should I want to know I can tell we're too different from each other for instance I'm forced to be in a library, while she's willing to be here, it's not worth it and yet I'm still fascinated by her for some reason even though I'm still not over my ex just yet.

Every time I step in this god dammed library I hunt and hunt for page 198 in every book I get my hands on, and there's always this feeling of anger, frustration, and sadness in me when I reach that page and find no note in it. How can I though? There too many books here and I'm not exactly sure when I can find the note that contains the answer to the question I ask myself everyday, 'Why did she leave me?'

So when I flip to page 198, and see no note I rip out that page and read over it hoping it'll have some type of hint, but I'm never quite sure. All I know is that she's gone and I can't resurrect her, the truth is she doesn't need me to protect her. I have already realized that I'm holding onto something that no longer exist. The person I miss is gone, people change. The things we like and dislike change, and we can wish that they wouldn't all day, but it never works.

I then press my lonely back against the bookshelf and sigh as I grab a random book off the shelf near me and hold it tightly into my cold hands before taking a deep breath in, maybe this contains the answer. Maybe. I close my eyes tightly in the moment and quickly open them back open to look down at this book in my hands. I then start slowly opening it up to 198, and roll my eyes when nothings there.

I let out a frustrated grunt and roughly rip out the page from there in slight anger, before folding it up and placing it in my jacket pocket before placing the book back in the bookshelf where it belongs while letting out a sigh. Why does this happen every time? I then turn my head to face the back of the slightly empty room where she's suppose to be at still reading, but for once she isn't there.

I then start looking around the library in confusion that ombre haired girl never leaves here this early. I freeze when I suddenly feel a pair of eyes on me, looking at my every move. My eyes start to scan the chilly room nervously and immediately stop when I find a pair of brown, innocent, doe eyes looking right at me with curiosity and a hint of fear from the other side of the bookshelf, her eyes then widen when I look back at her, and she hurriedly looks away.

I shake my head in confusion before walking over towards her, and I see it was her, the ombre haired girl, and her back is now facing me, " Many people among myself, feel better at the sight of a book so please stop ripping out pages from these books, it's vandalism and if I see you doing so once more I'll report you and have you banned from here." she tells me in a soft yet stern voice.

She can't do that otherwise how will I ever find that note? I then fearfully glance down at the carpeted floor and as she begins to walk away from me, I instinctively grab her wrist and turn her around to face me causing her to drop the book she once was holding tightly against her chest to fall on the floor with a soft thud. She then looks up at me in an angry and fearful way as she struggles to get released from my grip.

"What do you think you're doing?" She then asks me confusedly and I don't answer her but ask her, "How do you know I rip out pages from these books?" while looking down at her hypnotic brown eyes. " I watch you, the way you watch me." She then admits, and I clear my throat as the awkward air begins to settle around us, "Sure, I see you have a very active imagination." I tell her trying to play it off cool, but I can tell by the way she rolls her eyes and shakes her head that she's no buying it.

"Look just please let go of me and don't rip out any more pages from these books it's not so easy to replace them." She tells me while glancing down nervously. "No." I say sharply and she looks up at me quickly in confusion and huffs. "Just cause you have this 'bad boy' image or whatever doesn't mean you can come in here and vandalize property to have people think your even more cooler, Austin." She yells at me, throwing me off.

"H-How do you know me?" I ask while softening my grip, "Well for one we go to the same school of course you wouldn't know me, Mr. Popular bad boy." She says while looking back up at me. I didn't notice how short she was before. " Look that's not why." I tell her in an agitated tone, " Then why?" She then ask me sharply and I stop while looking around, before clearing my throat once more as the tension continues to build.

I then suddenly let go of her wrist roughly and say, "None of your business." and quickly look away from the small beauty and begin to walk away and I can tell she's watching me as I go, the same way I watch her. I wonder how long she's been doing so...

**Ally's P.O.V**

There's something about this library that makes you want to sometimes fall in love other times fall asleep maybe its just the AC that brings in the cold air that makes you get that feeling, But I believe its the simplicity that you feel through all these books, I see many, many people who come here and couldn't care less about books. Like him. Austin. For some strange reason ever since August 8. he's been showing up here on a daily basis, and never checks out anything.

All he does is walk around, pick up a random book, flip to a certain page, and rips it out in a furious way which confuses me all the time, so when we first talked today he dropped a couple folded pages of paper from his jacket as he walked out, all were page 198. I wonder if he's currently mentally stable...

I shake my head and begin reading through each page, ' My smile that is engraved in your eyes, my scent that is drenched in your arms, erase it all.' I then stared down at the paper in my hands in confusion and look through more carefully, ' Go back now it's for me who is trying to push you away' I read, there all about love or breakups I'm guessing... I don't know.

I then let out a sigh and begin to fold them back up before walking over to the check out desk and placed them there to later find the books they belong in, I'll figure it out later since I volunteer here on the weekends, or sometimes weekdays. I do so to check out unlimited books, so I win! I let a small smile creep up on my face and I then begin to start walking out of the place I spend most of my time at.

The sun blinds me, and I slowly bring my hand towards my face to block the sun from my eyes and slowly begin walking forward with a book in my hand, as I continue to make my way towards the benches by the garden area, and stop when I notice a mop of blonde hair already there, I sigh and look down at the grassy area under my feet and forcefully drag myself there.

I clear my throat and sit on the bench across from him, and he slowly looks up at me, I can tell he was deep in thought till I came that is. " So what's up with page 198?" I ask him while fiddling with my hands on my lap. Austin huffs after a long moments pause in the still air and says, "My ex-girlfriend, she never gave me a real reason as to why she left me, but wrote it down in a note on page 198 in a book in that library and I can't find it." in a cold tone, as I listen.

Everything starts slowly making sense now and I ask, " Oh, so that's why you ripped those pages out?" softly and he nods his head while staring off into the distance, "How many books have you looked through?" I ask him leaning over a little forward, and he looks down and chuckles a bit, "I've gotten through just the mystery book section." He then tells me and I smile a bit.

"I have always been curious why you've suddenly began going to an actual library." I say while raising a brow as he glances over at me, " Yeah well libraries aren't really my style but I just really need to find that note." Austin continues. " What's her name?" I then decide to ask him and he looks away from me and at my hands. " Why?" He then asks me in a curious tone.

"Cause I work at the library here, and I could help you find that note. If you give me her name I could look up all the books she checked out and we could search through them." I tell him with a warm smile, and as Austin looks up at me I see a glimpse of hope in his eyes, "You can do that?" He then asks, and I nod my head in response. "That's great!' He exclaims as I continue to smile.

"I'll take you up on that offer then, maybe I just might find it." He tells me happily, "So how bout tomorrow? Stop by here and we'll search." I then say to him while beginning to stand up as does he. "Yeah, okay." Austin says while nodding, and I give him one last shy smile and start to walk away till he calls me out nervously, and I turn to see what he wants.

"Uh...your name is...?" Austin asks, and I playfully rolls my eyes, of course he wouldn't know it, "Ally." I say while watching him scratch the back of his neck and smile as he then looked down at the ground. I bit my bottom lip, and began walking away once again. I never thought I would ever be of help to a jock, especially Austin. I'm pretty sure it'll be okay, I guess...

**Hey :) my lovely readers, I really hope you all enjoyed this first chapter of my new fanfic, 'Heartbreak Library' ****there's so much to come from crushes, dances, heart breaks, BOOKS, and problems along the way there will be a mature chapter in the later chapters so get ready, well that's pretty much it. I own nothing at all! I was inspired to write this by a movie with the same title and plot but I changed it up a lot so yeah! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HeartBreak Library**

**A/N: Enjoy :)**

**Austin's P.O.V**

The cold Autumn air that passes through sends chills down my spine as I wait for the petite brunette to arrive by the gardened area in front of this small library, I look down at my shoes and think that with Ally's help I just might find the note that I've been desperately searching for what feels like eternity, I then let a small sigh and glanced back up.

That was when I finally saw Ally approaching me with several books in her arms along with a warm Smile on her face as she waves hi to the bystanders around her nicely. I shook my head in her direction and let a small smile creep up on my face when she finally noticed me waiting for her and smiled back at me before looking down at her hands while struggling to carry those couple books.

"Hey Austin." She says while trying to get her keys out and balance a handful of books in one arm, "Hi." I said back lowly with a half smile on my face while watching her open up the library doors and enter in. I then followed the small beauty in while looking around the endless bookshelves towering over us both. As Ally set her books down on the main desk she sighed and took a seat behind the computer.

Ally then glanced up at me with her doe-like eyes and smiled before then speaking up," So Austin you ready to hopefully find that note?" she asked while clasping her small hands together. I nodded my head surely and said, "Yes and I really hope this turns out well." while looking down unsurely.

"It is." Ally then tells me softly causing my hazel eyes to look up at her chocolate orbs and I slowly nodded once more, everything feels so different now from watching her from a distance to now actually talk to her, its all different feelings. "So uh what's her name?" Ally asks me while bringing her fingers down to the keyboard, snapping me out of it at last.

I quickly cleared my throat and nervously say, " Her name was Grace." not bothering to look up as I hear the click and clack of the keyboard going on, "I remember her petite, blonde, right?" Ally then asks me while continuing to type. "Uh yeah she was definitely a book worm." I added while leaning against the main desk.

" Grace loved books the way I did too, she would always stop by here actually, but I never once talked to her, I was too shy and she was so not shy at all." Ally continued while reminiscing those vague memories as I listened to her soft and warm voice.

"She really was." I told Ally while chuckling a bit, before then glancing down towards the carpeted area. " Oh here she is." Ally exclaimed causing me to nearly lose my balance against the desk, and I quickly rushed over to Ally's side to see for myself. " Only employees can be in this area!" Ally then tells me while picking up a book From the desk threatening to hit me with it.

I sigh and back away slowly as I throw my arms up in defeat, " Well someone a bit uptight bout rules." I said while scoffing a little as Ally rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever Austin, back to Grace it says here she checked out a total of 994 books from this library." Ally tells me with a surprised expression.

"You know I think she was the one who won the clock from here for reading the most books, and well I came in second..." Ally grumbled while crossing her arms against her chest before facing me who was still in shock. "I knew Grace was a reader but 994 books!" I yelled while pacing around.

"Guess there was so much I still don't know bout her." I then said while looking back up at Ally who gave me a half smile as she watched me. " Right now lets focus on finding the note, I'll print out a list of all the books she checked out and we'll start our search from there." She told me calmly and I let out another sigh before nodding my head.

"Okay." I said as I combed my fingers through my ruffled blonde hair as Ally stood up from her seat and walked over to the printer, you know I've never quite noticed what a nice figure she had before...Dammit Moon keep it together! "Here it is!' Ally then says while holding up a couple papers in her hands while smiling at me and I bit on my bottom lip before walking over to her.

She quickly began to staple them together before looking over the first page of the very long list, "Okay first book here is called, "Love is..." which is located in the romance section, lets go!" Ally says to me while beginning to walk over to a close by bookshelf.

"Oh get one of those library carts." She tells me while pointing over in the direction of an abandoned cart nearby, and as I left to retrieve it and return Ally had already found the book and had a happy smile as she placed it on the cart. " Hmmm I am good at finding books." Ally then told me while looking over for the list for the second book.

That one book quickly then turned into several books filling up the cart causing it to be heavier and I was of course forced to push it around the as always; quiet and half-empty empty library. I watched over Ally who was currently on her tippy toes as she glided her hand across the neatly lined up books filling the old bookshelf.

And yes, we were still on the first page of the list, I sighed while continuing to eye the petite brunette who was still searching for the 35th book now. I was surprised at how well she knew this library even the tiny details about it she knew, I wish I knew Grace the way Ally knows this library...

"Austin!" Ally called out while pointing upwards at the book we've been looking for, "I can't reach." Ally shyly admitted as If I hadn't already noticed. "Yeah I know, I'll get it." I told her and with one reach I grabbed the hard-covered book in my hands and handed it to her.

"Show off." I heard her mumble and I snickered at her quick remark before shaking my head as she placed the book on the already filled cart, "Uh Ally I think we can start looking through these ones now." I said to her while pointing at the stack.

Ally then let a small sigh and nodded her head while letting some of her ombre curls fall of her shoulder, as we made our way over to a library desk we began unloading the books that were once placed on the cart to the wooden desk where past students studied at once before.

While I took a seat close by her she flustered and began ominously trying to scoot away while grabbing a book from the piled high stack. "So today we found 35 books so now only 959 to go!" I exclaimed in a not so excited tone while looking over at Ally.

"Yep, okay so page 198 we need to look at right?" Ally asked me in a confused voice while beginning to slowly open up a book in her hands, " Yeah 198." I told her and she nodded her head and began flipping to it, as I grabbed my own book from the stack.

My fingertips anxiously waited to see a note paper with the answer I've been wanting for a while now to appear and still the same as before all there is nothing. I sighed and began reading through the page instead of ripping it out as the A.C began letting in cold air.

' The way she said goodbye wasn't right, I wasn't ready to let go of her, and I don't think I ever will be.' I read, huh I can relate to this character right now. " Why are they all bout love, but like sad love?" Ally asked me while grabbing another book from the pack, "Well we kind of have a sad love situation on our hands but maybe this was the genre she was into." I told her while closing back the book I currently had and retrieved a new one in my hands.

* * *

The time on the clock continued to tick away and as more entered in the chilly library room Ally and I were in, towered with books of all kinds, many left, and before I even knew it, it was only us in the now lonely library. 'I always thought I set fire in your eyes but I've come to realize that it was just the reflection of my eyes on fire that you caused to be there.' Ally read out loud to me in a soft, calm voice.

It was dark out from what I could tell and most of the library lights already went out I could hear the tiredness in her voice and my grey sweater I gave her earlier was now covering her legs as I leaned against her small body. "Its true I never set fire in her eyes I just thought I did, like for every girl I dated." I admitted sleepily as she sighed.

"No note." Ally then added while resting her hand on her cheek, "Finding that note would wake me up."I said to her as she nodded in agreement. "Next one." Ally said while picking up yet another book from the stack that has decreased slightly now, she then flipped to page 198 as usual and let out a sigh when no note was seen.

But the best part was coming, when Ally read out loud to me the passage on page 198 to me as the darkness outside continued to grow. "Love is like falling down in the end you get hurt, scarred, and have to remember it forever." Ally read in a soft tone as I rested my head on her shoulder while closing my eyes.

I then sighed when she stopped reading for me and close the book, I glanced at the clock in the back of the room and shook my head when I saw it was past midnight, "My moms gonna kill me." Ally mumbled as she rested her eyes. "Are they over-protected?" I asked her, and she chuckled.

"No, over-over protected." She then told me, "But I'm too tired to go now." Ally said while resting her head against the table, as did I. "Thanks for helping me." I said lowly while looking at her, " Mhm." She mumbled, "Don't take this the wrong way how bout when we find the note I take you to eat, my treat." I asked.

" Free food with Marino Highs most popular boy...sure." Ally said while smiling a bit and added, "Not a date." and I nodded my head also. "Hey, have you ever thought of visiting Grace before?" Ally asked, and I shook my head no, "I don't know where she lives or what school she goes to now." I said.

"A lot of people around school say you've been different since the big breakup." Ally told me and I nodded my head once more, "Guess I've just been pushing some people away." I admitted to her something I never dare would do, maybe its just the late hour of the night making me like this, I don't know.

"If you keep pushing people away some aren't even gonna bother to come back." She said with a small yawn, "I've been reading to much tragic love novels." Ally then told me with a laugh as I smiled. "We have, thanks a lot Grace." I said while chuckling just a bit.

"Goodnight I guess." Ally told me and I nodded, "Goodnight Ally." I replayed. I never thought I would sleep in a library before you know. So far since I met this brunette I'm starting to do things I never though of doing before...

**Hey guys its 10:57 right now and it's gonna be MY BIRTHDAY tomorrow July 8, which is in like 1 more hour I'm staying up! So tell me what you thought and how you like it! Thanks for all your great support I love you all! Anyone think we can get up to 20 reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**HeartBreak Library**

**A/N: Enjoy :)**

**Ally's P.O.V**

As the sun shined upon my face I squinted my eyes at the sudden brightness before slowly fluttering both open to then see Austin right by my side with his head resting on the desk and his eyes were still closed. He looked so peaceful, the way his blonde hair fell in front of his clear face was actually quite a nice sight to wake up to.

I smiled lightly at him while resting my hand upon my cheek as I continued to observe the still sleeping blonde in front of me that I had so much curiosity about. He's much different than I had thought, I had always feared his rough eyes and crude words before but Austin isn't all he seems.

The stories of him the girls tell in the locker rooms along with the rumors the guys pass along in the hallways I feel aren't true and if they were I kind of don't care anymore. I then shook my head at my never ending thoughts on this boy, while continuing to carefully look at his features, every little detail.

I then bit onto my bottom lip harshly and held my breath as I brought a small and cold hand slowly up to Austin's face. His still breathing was all I could currently hear right now in this completely empty library room. Without myself knowing another small smile appeared on my face as I carefully traced over his face with my fingers.

As my fingers touched his warm and soft cheek I tried to hold back a small giggle and moved down onto to his lips and felt nervous as I did so without knowing why and as soon as I gently brushed his bottom lip with my thumb I was abruptly stopped by Austin who held my onto my wrist.

I let out a gasp at the sudden movement and began becoming frantic which was normal for me. Without Austin opening up his eyes he just mumbled," Ally, what are you doing?" in a tired tone and I looked around the library room while trying to come up with something to quickly say.

" Uh nothing..." I blurted out quietly while scooting back a little from Austin, " Whatever Ally." He then told me and released my arm and I let out a deep breath after that awkward moment. I held onto my wrist that was once in Austin's grip with my free hand as Austin then began stretching his muscles.

I shyly glanced down at my lap that Austin's grey sweater covered and I began standing up from the sturdy chair as did Austin, while he ruffled his blonde hair a bit. " God I'm tired." He said with a small yawn as his hazel eyes met mine.

" I know, me too but at least we accomplished quite a lot." I told him while folding his sweater in my arms and handing it to him. Austin then nodded his head while taking back his sweater and began putting it back on himself." Well looks like we'll be spending a lot if time here." Austin said with a half smile and placed a hand on top of my head before walking forward.

I sighed and began moving away the books elsewhere for when we return at the library and met Austin outside in the gardened area after. " So we got an hour and a half till school starts so I'm guessing we should head back home to get ready." Austin told me while looking down at his phone.

I then nodded my head in agreement but there was one flaw with that for me, " Yeah but I've got no ride." I said while looking up the blonde," Neither do I, I got a drop from my dad here so yeah, now what?" He asked me while putting his phone back in his pocket.

" Well why don't you use your phone to call someone?" I asked in a slightly annoyed tone, " Yeah cause my parents are willing to get me and see you with me after not coming home last night after previous experiences they'll most likely think something dirty's up." He said nonchalantly as I shuddered.

" Good point but that'll never happen." I told him as a chuckle escaped his lips, " Or will it?" He then asked huskily as he raised his eyebrow mischievously causing me to laugh and playfully push him away. " It will not and I'm guessing or only option is the bus." I said to Austin who gave me a confused look.

" What do you mean,' The bus?" He asked me and I face palmed myself after hearing his sentence, " Of course Austin Moon wouldn't know what the bus was." I said loudly while crossing my arms tightly against my chest.

" Well yeah I only ride all those nice cars And only that." He added with a shrug as if it were nothing and I rolled my eyes at him, before beginning to walk away from him and towards the nearest bus stop by the library with Austin right behind me who was so curious about this whole bus thing and wouldn't stop asking questions, like a little kid.

I sighed in relief when I at last reached the bus stop after a 5 minute walk there and smiled happily as I took a seat on the cold bench, and then noticed Austin had became quiet as he examined the waiting bus stop area carefully with emptiness in his eyes, he was still and looked at me in disbelief.

" Austin are you okay?" I quickly asked in worry while standing up from the bench and walked over to him who looked like he was about to fall, faint or some thing like that. I held onto his broad shoulders but he still didn't look at me," Grace." He said in a quiet and sad tone as he looked at the bus stop bench.

" Grace." Austin repeated in a more quieter tone, as he slowly began walking over to the bench where he sat at and rubbed his fingers along the wooden bench, " It was here we used to always be at." Austin said while looking around the small area as I sat close by him.

The cold breeze blew by us as I waited for Austin to speak up more, " Huh we hung out a bus stop and I don't know what a bus is, behind this plastic screen here was where we would always kiss that seemed like the only thing we would do here." Austin continued while smiling a bit at the memories.

My eyes then widened in shock at his words that made me realize something important," Wait you guys were that couple?!" I exclaimed as Austin have me a confused look." Before I became a volunteer here I had to always take this bus he and I would always see a blurred out kissing couple behind the screen as I read a book." I told him in disbelief.

" Really?" He asked me," Yes Austin I just never knew it was always you and Grace, crazy huh?" I then asked the still upset blonde who gave me a half smile and nodded his head. " It was here we met as the sin was going down I was waiting for my ride and noticed her sitting there with books in her lap and then sun on her face, and it was also here I spilled my heart at." Austin added.

I stayed quiet and let Austin have a small moment there, I sighed as Austin's eyes became misty, no one really knew the real Austin no one wanted to they just liked him because he was popular, he never really smiled before and I'm guessing Grace changed that for him, but now she's gone and he has now became the same as before.

Austin's misty eyes then looked at mines and in a soft voice he quietly asked me," H-How do you know when it's over?" while coming a bit closer as the air became colder. I let out another sigh and remembered a quote from a book I looked through earlier that was the answer to his question.

" When you're more in love with the memories than the person." I told him in a comforting voice, I guess my friendship mode was turning on cause I ruffled his blonde hair while smiling a bit so he could stop being so sad without thinking first. Austin then glanced over at me and shook his head with a half smile on his face.

Like before in the library Austin rested his head on my shoulder and said nothing more to me, and I said nothing also. It was just quiet, so quiet that you could actually hear the whimpering wind blowing past us. Dude ember is approaching quickly and then the snow will come it for now the Autumn leaves are here and so is Austin and I.

As I then saw the bus approaching the corner I tapped Austin and he took his head off my shoulder and we both stood up as our hands brushed lightly causing me to blush and I think Austin noticed.

After having him watching me in the library before we met I just instantly know when his eyes are on me and I should be use to it now but I still get nervous. I bit onto my bottom lip once more and as the bus stopped for us the doors opened up and Austin seemed so amazed by this for some reason. I then chuckled and entered in with him following me.

" Austin you have two dollars?" I asked him as he looked around the empty bus curiously," Uh yeah." He told me and handed me two wrinkled dollars I smiled and quickly slid it in before grabbing Austin's arm and taking him over to seat. As we sat he looked over at the foggy window and smiled at me," So this is what a bus is like." He told me as I chuckled a bit more.

" And you like ride this everyday?" Austin asked and I nodded my head in response while clasping my cold hands together hoping for some warmth. The bus's AC was currently on, great I love the freezing temperate. Note My Sarcasm. Throughout the quiet bus ride I endured it and noticed Austin was drifting asleep as was I.

The bumpy bus ride kept waking us back up though , I let out a sigh and looked over at Austin who already had his eyes on me. " Thanks again for putting up with me." He said and I nodded with a small smile on my face.

I then looked out the window and knew I still had a couple more minutes till my stop," Austin where do you live?" I asked and he looked back at me," More uphill from your house, I see you walking sometimes while I drive past, I could get off the same stop as yours and I'll walk it." Austin said and I looked down and nodded once more.

As soon as we got off the bus I sighed cause I knew that I was gonna get a whole lecture from my parents and I'm pretty sure they were tempted to call the cops. I shook my head and we began walking forward.

" Ally you think we'll find the note?" He asked me and I sighed," Yes Austin we will." I replayed. " I just wanna know why she left me." Austin then added," I know you do and you'll see soon." I told him with a smile.

The rest of the way was quiet and the wind blew harder but it was normal, I looked down at my cold hands and glanced over at Austin who then grabbed my hand into his without bothering to look at me and placed it in his sweater pocket, with her hands still together.

I felt like I couldn't breathe like everything stopped I knew he didn't mean it in a romantic way but still. I could only bite my bottom lip as I felt his fingers smooth over my palm. His hand was warm and that's all I could think about. I then looked over and quickly said," Oh here's my house! I should go then." in a hurry tone as Austin gave me a queer look.

" Okay?" He said and I smiled as he released my hand and looked down. I sighed before then running over to my house as he watched me.

God that blonde!

**Hey guys THANK YOU SO MUCH! Thanks for all wishing me a happy birthday it meant ALOT! You guys are AMAZING! Thanks so tell me if you guys liked this chapter and thanks agin for reading. I love all the reviews and I would love if we could get up to 25+! Thanks㈴2㈴2 **


	4. Chapter 4

**HeartBreak Library**

**A/N: Enjoy ^.^**

**( Let's try to get up to at least 40+ reviews! Thanks my Beauties :) I know we can make it!)**

**Austin's P.O.V**

The cold air that surrounds me seems to be different today for some reason though I don't know why. I then sighed as I continued to walk with my head Down towards home, a place I dreaded to go. I hate dealing with my parents they just expect me to be perfect but I'm not I'm just yet another screwed up kid at the moment.

The only people who haven't treated me by the way I was labeled was of course, Grace and now Ally... she she's really different from everyone else I don't know how to put it. It's just like trying to describe what water taste like. You simply cant.

I don't think any combination of 24 letters in the alphabet can ever describe how Ally is, she's just different I guess. The way she treats me. It's new. Different. Good. I then stopped and shook my head. I looked ahead of myself and there was the door. I regretfully knocked on the glass door that was abruptly opened moments later.

" Austin Moon! Where have you been? We've been worried sick!" My mother, Mimi exclaimed in an angry tone of voice as I rolled my eyes at her before pushing past her to then enter inside. " Austin answer me!" She yelled once more while slamming the door shut.

" The library!" I then told her, knowing she wouldn't believe me, my mom let out a huff and crossed her arms against her chest before saying," Nice lie we both know you'd never be seen in a library." while approaching me closer. " Well it's the truth with a friend." I added in an annoyed tone.

" What friend? Or do you mean another one of those juveniles?" She asked as I became even more angry than before," Her names Ally." I told her and threw her an upset look before going upstairs to my room.

I sighed and locked my bedroom door before making my way over to the shower where I washed off and tried to cool down at. I quickly then got changed and hurried out to finally go to school, yet another place I dreaded to be at.

All I've ever learned was to sit down, shut up, and raise my hand, and of course many of my teachers think of me as a delinquent, maybe I am. I don't know anymore. I then began to bite my bottom lip as I quickly grabbed my backpack that I never opened before heading out back into the cold once more without speaking to my mom again.

I took my time and drove slow, I was in no rush to be early wether I was late or not, I didn't care, I still have a lot of detentions to make up anyways. I then let out a small chuckle as I spotted that ombré haired girl walking down by herself, her hands holding none other than books, her head down, with a small smile.

I honked at her and the petite beauty jumped and turned towards me, I smiled and quickly then rolled down the window. As soon as Ally finally noticed it was me she rolled her eyes of course. " Need a ride?" I asked her while taking one hand of the steering wheel.

" I don't think I quiet trust being in a vehicle with you just yet." Ally said with a small laugh at the end. " Are you sure?" I asked her once more. Her chocolate orbs then looked around herself trying to still make up her mind in that pretty little head of hers. "Well...?" I asked. "I guess if it's my only option, which isn't but still." Ally told me while beginning to walk towards the vehicle.

As she carefully entered inside the warm car I smiled in her direction as she looked my way. "I seriously hope you know how to drive very, very well Austin!" Ally yelled as I smirked at her comment and rolled my eyes while watching her securely put on her seatbelt before beginning to take off. As soon as I began driving at a fast pace, which was the normal speed I drove everyday, I noticed Ally I think silently praying.

I laughed and shook my head as she playfully hit my arm, "Its not my fault I'm a big fan of living." Ally said while holding onto her books tightly in her arms, before looking out of the window on her side. "Hey are we gonna search for the note today again, after school?" Ally suddenly asks me, and I turn to look over at her curious eyes. "Yeah I guess, we'll finish that stack and at least finish half of a new one, good?" I told her and she let a small smile grow on her face.

I then looked back forward to see a red-light, causing me to slam on the brakes quickly all suddenly, a gasp was heard from Ally and I sat up and quickly glanced over at her, "Yep never getting in a car with you again." She said while shaking her head as I laughed a bit, "Not my fault." I said in defense."Whatever, Austin." Ally told me while punching me in my arm once more.

After a couple more minutes of driving around we finally made it at school where a bunch of kids were gathered round trying to make their way through the gates as I parked. Ally and I hopped out before entering in, receiving mixed looks from those still around us, making Ally feel awkward. I could tell by the way the brunette kept her head down as we walked and by the way she scooted further away from me as I came closer.

As soon as we entered in Marino High we stopped, "I gotta go then see you after school I guess." She told me quickly before hectically leaving before I could even hold her back...As I said before she's definitely different from others, even a little from Grace...

**Ally's P.O.V**

As I quickly made my way over to the locker area I bumped into one of my, one and only best friend Trish, a feisty, out going, and loud Latina, I nearly had a heart attack though, and backed away a bit, "Hey Ally, you okay there?" She asked me in a confused tone and I took a deep breath in and nodded my head, before approaching her closer.

"Yeah just a little jumpy that's all." I told her while beginning to open up my locker where I placed some books into, "You sure that's all? And where were you last night I called you a million times and you didn't pick up." Trish then added. "Oh sorry I was-uh out at the library. I was working in late and my phone must've been off." I said while looking at the tile floor.

" Wow, you never fail to amuse me with your bad lying skills, now tell me the truth where were you?" She asked while crossing her arms, as I let out a sigh while closing my locker door shut. "Fine I was staying late in the library-with umm- Austin." I mumbled while fiddling with my hands a bit as I continued to stare downwards. "No freaking way!" Trish then exclaimed loudly, causing me to look around frantically hoping no one heard.

A gasp from her then came out and I leaned against the cold lockers, "Wait why?" She then curiously asked in an excited way also, " Ugh Trish its complicated." I said while beginning to walk away over to my first class of the day, as she continued with all the questions.

I hurriedly walked to my class trying to avoid Trish's questions and as I entered in the half full class I sighed in relief since Trish didn't have this class with me. I know shes never gonna let that go which mean I'll have to tell her sooner or later. And I'm hoping to do that later.

My thoughts then floated away like the clouds when I took my seat in the back row and stared out the window. It's Such a dark day today. I sighed and rested my chin on my arm as I heard the bell ring, starting class.

The teacher entered in and that's how it starts and ends. I then bit onto my bottom lip and thought how after school would go. Last night was different from every other night I've lived through. Though it was tiring I actually kind of enjoyed it. I would have never guessed I would be of use to Marino Highs most popular boy.

That then lead me to wonder what Austin was currently doing at this moment..all the way till school was over.

**Austin's P.O.V**

As school ended everything became a blur to me my words slurred, I wasn't all that drunk I could still handle myself but I wasn't the same and I waited by my car for that ombré haired girl, like always.

The girls passed by waving flirtatiously, and I winked with a smile, obviously it was the beer cause I would never do that."Austin." I then heard a warm voice call out and there was Ally and seeing her caused me to smile.

I then tripped over my own to feet as I opened the car door for her and she gave me a queer look before entering in unsurely. I hurried over to the other side and got in, before trying to be careful as I drove.

" Austin are you okay?" Ally asked me while holding on tightly to the strap of her seatbelt. " Yeah, In fine." I told her while leaning back a little," Austin where are we going the library is the other way." She then said while looking at me in fear, like everyone else.

I let out a sigh and shook my head," Not today I wanna eat out." I said," Well you do that I can go home." Ally then said and I shook my head no," Don't go come on my treat, I just need someone right now." I admitted which was partly a lie to make her stay.

Ally bit onto her pink bottom lip and sighed while looking over at the door handle and then me. " Alright." She said in a soft and unsure tone and stayed quiet for the rest of the car ride.

When we made it to an outdoor restaurant not fancy a place just lonely people go to. Ally looked around in confusion but didn't say anything. " Well here we are." I said while standing on top of the chairs, before being pulled down by Ally. No one was here really a couple or two, and it was dark out.

After a while, The dim street lights that gave us some kind of light felt nice, and the cold wind passed by us. I had a another beer can in my hand and a lit out cigarette that was now sitting on the table, where half empty dishes were at. We've been here for a while now.

" A- Ally." I mumbled before taking another sip of the cold beer as she shook my her head and looked down," Austin I wanna go home all you've been doing is smoking and drinking." Ally said loudly. " No- no" I slurred while setting the can down and I got up from my seat as did she.

I left some cash on the table and followed the brunette while kicking some dirt under my feet. " Ah- Fuck!" I yelled out towards the sky obviously scaring Ally. All I could think about was Grace for some reason I'm guessing the alcohol had made it to my brain now... And I was angry.

" I hate You!" I screamed again at the sky," God I hate you Grace!" I continued As Ally watched. " I hate you, you caused this and I hate You!'l I screamed to the night sky where the stars shined And kicked the dirt again but fell on my knees. " Grace I hate You!" I continued in lower tone, before Ally slowly came over.

"Austin calm down." She said while kneeling down on the pavement with me," No I freakin hate her, she- I loved her the first thing I actually cared about left me, like what am I crap? Was she scared of me? I hate her!" I yelled while sobbing a bit as Ally's arms cautiously came around me.

" It's okay to feel this way and your not crap Austin." Ally continued. I looked down at the ground and watched my tears fall onto the dirt ground. I then looked over at the brunette who under the street lights looked beautiful.

" I- I don't know anything anymore." I said and she stayed quiet, and tried helping me up, and we stumbled and I had her pinned against the car. I felt her breathing becoming heavier. I looked at her carefully and cocked my head to the side.

The way she reads books is beautiful, the way she looks at me is beautiful, god, she's beautiful. But she's not Grace. But I didn't care at that moment. My mind was somewhere else and so was my body.

" I'm gonna kiss you." I then told her," Austin no stop your drunk you don't know what your doing right now." Ally said while trying to lean back. I didn't listen cause instead I brought my face closer to hers, her spring scent that still resembled winter was there.

She continued to try and push me back until I grabbed her arms into mine and closed my eyes before approaching her closer...

**Dun Dun Dun...What's Gonna happen?! Will he kiss her or what? What a cliff hanger! so this is chapter 4 wow! So things are beginning to get heated what will happen?! How will Ally take what's going on, and where's Grace in all of this? Please leave a review and let's try to get up to 40+ reviews! Thanks my beauties!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HeartBreak Library**

**A/N: Enjoy :) Anyone think we can get up to 60+ reviews I know it sounds like a lot but it's actually just 12 more reviews to get up to 60! Please let's get it up there! Thanks my beauties and enjoy!)**

**Also:****( If anyone wants a nice song to listen to while reading this to create better imagery I suggest,' Gummy: I loved...Have No Regrets)**

**Austin'a P.O.V**

I was so close to her soft looking lips, literally centimeters apart, but she wouldn't stop squirming in my arms that were tightly around her warm petite body that was against mines, " Austin don't do this, please. I know your just like this cause of Grace but don't do this to me. Please Austin." Ally breathed out with her shaky voice. I then stopped and slowly looked up at her brown orbs and saw how scared she looked.

My grip on her lessened and I looked back at her lips, I was so close to once more. I then continued to bend down to her height where I leaned in closer to her and placed a small and quick kiss on her reddening cheek. I then sighed and let my head rest by her collar where I closed my eyes and took in her spring scent that resembled winter.

My arms soon dropped from her waist as I felt her breathing, so soft and quiet as the darkness around us both continued to grow as the air became colder. I slowly then brought myself off her and looked down at the still brunette. I let out a deep breath and began heading towards the car, where she followed.

As we entered in their was uncertainty in the air around us as my hand grabbed the steering wheel. " Do you think your okay to drive?" Ally asked me in a quiet tone, I bit onto my bottom lip and nodded my head yes, though I knew I was way out of it.

I ignored my doubts though and started the car before putting my seatbelt on, I then glanced over at Ally who kept her head down while her fingers lightly touched her right cheek I had pressed my lips on earlier. I shook my head and began slowly driving towards Ally's home.

The car lights became blurry as I drove but I continued to drive, while hearing other drivers honk at me when we got at red lights, frightening Ally. I groaned and pressed my feet on the pedal to go now seeing it was green it must've been green for a while since people were honking at me.

As we reached closer towards Ally's house my senses became dreary, so once I had at last stopped in front of a small house I stopped her from going in. " Austin." Ally said while slowly taking her arm off the door handle. "I need to go in." She continued in a shy tone, but instead of letting her go I layed on her lap. God, I was tired. The alcohol does that after a while.

I closed my eyes and sighed, I then felt her lean back a little and sigh as well," It's been a long day." I heard her mumble. " I know it's hard for you, when a person leaves you it's just not their body that left." Ally said softly. " Don't hurt anymore Austin." She quietly continued.

" As time goes by the memories will remain but your pain will disappear." Ally lastly said before the silence settled in. It consumed us both but you would expect it to be awkward, but it was actually peaceful. The time ticked away and after a long hour or so, I sat up from her lap and noticed she was asleep.

I sighed and ruffled my hair as I shook her shoulder lightly, then again which was when she then awoke. She looked around her surroundings before noticing me," Austin I need to go home." She quietly mumbled with a yawn, " You're already here now go." I told her with a small chuckle and she smiled before nodding and quickly waved bye before leaving out the car.

I watched as Ally left in her house where lights were then turned on and distinct chatter was heard about that was turned to shouting and I shook my head, since she must've got in trouble, because of me. I then drove off when I saw the lights from her house turn off at once.

I left back to my house where no one bothered about me like Ally's parents and that was okay for me I guess. It's been 17 years like this anyways. I then left up to my room and shut the door behind me before dozing of with my mind wandering over to Grace, where she was, how she was doing, and if she had already replaced me with someone else. Probably so..

The next morning came hours later and just like that the day started , I argued with my parents, drove myself to school and sat thorough the same classes that made me a miserable being. And, My head hurt like crazy which just added more misery. I didn't even have any good recollection of what occurred yesterday night, but when I get drunk I tend to do stupid shit.

Then just like that the day was soon finished, before they use to feel so endless when I was always with Grace now it's not like that anymore. I sighed and shook my head before grabbing my stuff and heading outside the building where a sea of kids came out at. I waited by my parked car for that brunette book worm who made me feel less lonely in the cold outside.

It didn't take me long to finally notice her making her way over to me, her head down as usual and her arms were carrying many books all at once As usual. The air became colder and I opened up the car door for her and she gladly entered inside as I followed.

As I began driving away from the school we attended, silence filled the car, causing me to look over at Ally who was currently staring out the window as we headed over to the library To hunt for that note on page 198. " Hey umm look if I did anything or said anything to you yesterday- I'm sorry cause I don't really remember anything." I said to her, before clearing my throat.

Ally then looked over at me as we came to red light in confusion, " Um- no you did nothing... so no need to apologize." She managed to say while sounding a bit off, but I decided to shrug it off as nothing. I let out a sigh and nodded my head before driving now seeing the light was green.

After a while we came to a halt at the library, we quickly hopped out of the vehicle and entered inside the always cold library room, where not many were at today. Ally sighed and walked over to the desk where she settled down her books at, before grabbing our list and a pile of books we had yet to look through. I bit onto my bottom lip as I took a seat by the petite brunette while grabbing a new book out of the stack.

Then the anxiety and fear mixed with anxiousness came over me as I let my hands smooth over the books cover, my fingertips then flipped to page 198 like normal and when I reach the page I noticed nothing once again. I stared at the page blankly for a moment before reading over a few sentences,' Your hiding something." He said to the shocked girl in front of him,' N-No.'she stuttered.

" Tell me." He insisted and so it came out the truth that made my world come crashing down not only did she lie to me all this time but she pretended to care, to love me when she didn't, because she had another lover.

I stopped reading, I couldn't anymore I just stopped and looked over at Ally who was reading through page 198, without hesitation. " She couldn't have left cause she was... Cheating would she?" I asked her out of no where, and her brown doe eyes met mine.

" Austin I highly doubt that, breakups happen all the time just cause she read a book about it doesn't mean she really did so, okay?" She said in a small voice and I glanced back down at the wooden desk and nodded my head slowly In an uncertainty though. I then continued to look through other books as did Ally.

" Hmmm in this paragraph it talks about how the main character in the novel uh Francis hurts a lot from both the love, lies, and partner." Ally said slowly while coming closer to show me the paragraph. I stared at it in confusion as well wondering what exactly it meant, why do books have to be so complicated?!

I sighed and rubbed my temple as she closed back the book and set it down nearby," Do you really think all this might lead up to or have the answer in it?" Ally asked me while opening up to page 198 in a new book she retrieved.

" Probably so- I just don't understand why she's doing this to me how hard could it possibly have been to tell me the reason she wanted to end it?" I asked Ally in a frustrated tone as I pulled out yet another book from the pile.

" It must've been so hard for her to tell you the reason Austin cause maybe she cared to much for you to get hurt." Ally half yelled at me and I gave her a surprised expression, never was she like this before.

Ally then sheepishly looked down and shook her head letting her perfectly curled ombré curls bounce off her shoulder," Sorry I just read a book bout this girl who kinda did the same to you." Ally mumbled out with an apologetic smile causing me to playfully roll my eyes at her.

" Whatever." I said and brought my fingertips to lightly turn over to page 198 where the note I always anticipated to find didn't fall out from the pages of that book. I then nudged Ally and had her read for me, because I always liked hearing her read out loud to me. Her voice was warm like her heart.

She sent me a nice smile and sighed before beginning to read to me," I try not to fall apart as we part. My walk was briefly stopped by you and now I will take my own path. This moment can happen anywhere. Farewells can happen to anyone. To hate your repentance is stupid and I'm okay." Ally finished and I lightly smiled while closing the book for her and setting it down.

" See why can't you be like that character?" Ally asked me with a chuckle causing me to playfully push her shoulder, and have her hit me back with a book. I then laughed and shook my head at her. " Whatever why can't you be more like that one girl at our school who's like really loud in the hallways but is short?" I asked her, " You mean Trish?" Ally said while wrinkling her nose, " I guess if that's her name." I responded.

" I wish but it's not easy I guess it's better to just stay the way I am." Ally told me with a small sigh. " You mean boring, and quiet?" I snorted and she sent me a stern glare. " I'm kidding." I then assured her, while laughing a bit.

The lights soon turned off afterwards and the night continued to pass on by as we continued to search for the note, but was stopped when we began getting sleepy. " Austin?" Ally mumbled against my chest, " What?" I asked sleepily. There was pause and then she finally spoke up.

" What was Grace like, what did she mean to you?" Ally asked me, I sighed and pulled one of her ombré curls softly and said," She meant the world to me and I know a lot of people say that but I really mean it. She was so small and very out going, she was playful, sometimes naive and quiet. Bookworm obviously. She was strong and always had on a smile even when she was down, just to make others smile too." I said to her.

" So damn beautiful too with her blonde short hair and I miss her and if I ever got to see her again I might be less sad." I finished. I then felt her nod ," She was pretty, and smart." Ally added drowsily. " Sleep." I told her and I felt her nod once more with her head resting on my chest. I bit onto my bottom lip once more and closed my eyes to sleep along with her.

Without knowing who was watching...

**Hmmmm... Who was watching the two? And what your reasons you think Grace left did she really cheat, or did she just not love Austin? Leave your suggestions in you reviews and thanks for reading this chapter. I'm sorry to have left you guys on a sorta cliffhanger again. But don't worry you'll find out in the next one so keep reading! Thanks my beauties! ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heartbreak Library**

**A/N: Enjoy ^.^ Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys, you always make me smile whenever I read one. So lets try and get up to hmm, 75+ doing so would really make me happy as an author cause I know you guys are enjoying the story which is what I want. Thanks!**

**Ally's P.O.V**

I woke up to the quiet noise of Austin's light breathing, I smiled and as I had my head pressed against his chest I heard his heart beat at a normal pace which caused me to close my eyes once again. It's weird that someone like me is here like this in a library room, early in the morning with him, who had girls dreaming of having a moment like this with him. Grace was lucky to once have had him, I bet all the other girls must've been jealous of her. How lucky she was.

I don't understand why she would leave someone who she made to fall so in love with her, who really cared about this one girl, who changed his ways that he's back at once again. Grace hurt him, and now he is like this, and now I'm here and I'll stay until he becomes happy one more time...

I then let out a sigh and shook my head at how ridiculous I was being, obviously I don't even know what I'm saying now..." Ally." I then heard his voice call me and I let out a deep breath before slowly removing my head from his warm chest, "Yes?" I mumbled while looking down, " Nothing, I was just wondering if you were awake." He told me in a tired tone causing me to bite onto my bottom lip.

"Yeah.." I said and cleared my throat before standing up and quickly began to move aside a couple books from the desk as Austin's eyes were on me, watching me as I held up some books in my arms. As I took them to the main desk I stopped and said, "Would you stop looking at me, it makes me nervous." in a small vioce, and heard a smirk from him in the distance, "It makes you nervous?" He asked me, with an amused expression as he leaned back on the chair.

"Yes, I don't like it when I'm being looked at." I said as I made my way over to him carefully, "Of course." Austin then replayed while standing up from the wooden chair that was there. My eyes then traveled downwards to the floor where I noticed something that had fallen. I furrowed my eyebrows and bent down nearby Ausins feet where I picked up a picture and I quickly stood up before turning it over to see it was of them.

Austin and Grace together right by the bus stop where he said they would always be at, she was beautiful, the sun that reflected against her blonde short hair as she smiled made her look even beautifuller as her lips were pressed against Austin's cheek. He had a goofy grin on his face causing me to giggle as I continued to stare at the picture in my hands.

I then stopped and slowly brought my eyes to meet Austin who then took the picture from me, scaring me a bit. "Sorry." I mumbled, "I didn't mean to-." I began before being cut off by his rough voice, "Whatever." He told me and I looked down at me feet as I heard his footsteps fade away. I hurridly followed him out to the gardened area though where I saw him just stare down at the picture of them together before dropping it onto the grass.

I quickly then ran up to him and gave him a confused expression before starting to pick up the picture on the ground, "Don't." He told me, "Why?" I asked and he sighed, "Just don't okay." Austin said and helped me up from where I was. " Come on I'll drive you home." He then said and I gave him a quick half smile before nodding my head as I followed him toward his parked vehicle.

As Austin began driving down the street towards my home I fiddled with my hands quietly on my lap while staring out the window. " Sorry for scaring you today bout the picture thing." Austin spoke up and I glanced over at him and smiled," It's okay I understand." I said and that's how it was the rest of the car ride till I was at last home.

I quickly got out of the car and waved bye at him," Hey be ready in 20 minutes before I come pick you up." Austin told me and I laughed a bit before shutting the car door. I continued to wave as he drove off and smiled before entering inside my house where both parents had been expecting me and had stern looks on their faces.

" Same blonde guy with the same car huh?" My dad began as I rolled my eyes," Ally what have you been doing with that boy?" My mom then asked me as she crossed her arms," Helping him!" I said while beginning to walk upstairs. " Helping him overnight this past week!" My mom then yelled.

" What don't you trust me!" I asked," It's not about that we just don't want you doing anything your not suppose to." My dad told me. I then stopped and crossed my arms in disbelief. " Wow, you guys would really think something like that about your own daughter, wow." I said and continued to go back upstairs where I got dressed and freshened up for the day.

As I brought myself down I quickly grabbed my bag and avoided my parents glares and questions before heading out the door where Austin was waiting for me. I quickly hopped in and sighed, as he began heading in the direction over to school.

When we finally got there as soon as I stepped out of his car I was greeted with stares and rude glares from the students around us. I quickly glanced down at the floor in nervousness and bit onto my bottom lip harshly as I felt more eyes on me.

Austin the made his way over to me," I gotta go." I mumbled and began walking as quickly as I could from him. When I finally entered in the crowded hallways I met Trish who had an anxious look on her face. " Are you okay?" I asked while looking around to see a couple guys snicker at me as the girls whispered to one another as they stared at me.

" Ally please tell me nothing's up with you and Austin." She told me nervously and I stopped before shaking my head," Of course not why?" I asked wanting answers desperately. " It's because now rumors are going on about you two sleeping together and stuff, and you two being a couple." Trish spit out as my eyes widened in shock.

" What?!" I yelled," T-That's not true." I stuttered, " I knew it too that doesn't sound like you." Trish told me and I nodded while pressing my back against the cold locker doors. " Who started all this." I asked her while holding onto my books tightly against my chest.

" Im not sure but they say someone saw you guys in the library these past couple nights." She said while fiddling with her hands frantically. " This is awful nothings going on between us." I added while shaking my head and sighed as more people came along and gave me dirty looks.

" I gotta find Austin." I blurted out and left Trish in search of that blonde. I walked up and down the crowded hallways in hurry to find Austin. The more I showed my face around the school the more I deeply regretted it because the strange stares they all gave me continued. " Huh, why her?" I heard a girl say to her friends as they bumped into me.

I then stopped and looked down at my feet, and the bell rang loudly in my ears signaling everybody to get to class and with no other choice I did so. As I entered in my class the loud chattering completely stopped as I continued to head in the back of the quiet classroom as all eyes observed me.

I didn't like it. I sighed and then sat down while waiting for the teacher to start class as the snickers and smirks mixed in with distinct whispering were heard. The rest of class went by so fast and all I could think about was who started this rumor, it was driving me crazy and I'm sure Austin must know about it by now.

As soon as lunch time approached I tried looking for Austin again cause we definitely needed to talk. I was then stopped when Trish approached me," Ally are you gonna go to the schools dance?" She asked happily and I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head.

" Of course not you know I can not dance." I responded while looking around the cafeteria. " Ugh c'mon!" Trish continued and I playfully rolled my eyes at her. " I'll think about it." I then said and she smiled happily and walked off. I really wish she hadn't cause then a group of girl approached me.

" Huh so this Ally." One said while scoffing a bit, I felt the tension slowly brew between us and everyone began looking at us. "Heard the rumors already? It of you Sleeping with Austin and getting close with him in the library room, how classy fooling everyone to think your this innocent, young thing." She told me and I shook my head.

" T-That's not what it's like." I told her quietly," Then what is it huh, let me tell you that you better stop that cause we all know who has a better chance with him, me." She continued as a chorus of laughter went around the room. " I-I" I mumbled trying to speak.

" I what?" She asked and laughed before opening up her bottle of water," In case you don't get it still I hope this will help." She lastly said before putting the bottle above me and was soon about to put water all over me till someone came in front me. I slowly opened up my once closed eyes to see a tall blonde by me. " And what do you think your doing?" He asked the surprised girl.

" Huh? N-Nothing." She said while sending him a flirtatious smile, " Sure you were, now who ever started that rumor is gonna see hell when I find out. There's nothing going on between us so get that through your heads." Austin yelled loudly for everyone to hear.

He then grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me out of there to somewhere we could be alone. Their was a brief moment of silence between us two till I spoke up." Thanks for that." I said softly," It's okay it's not your fault but whoever made this rumor up thinks we're dating- why?" He asked me and I shrugged.

" Probably cause they always see us together." I told him and sighed, " Yeah..." Austin mumbled. " Well we're only hanging out so much cause of Grace and the note." He told me and I nodded my head," It'll stop when we find it, won't it?" I asked him quietly causing both of us to become silent.

" Yeah I guess there'll be no point." He added in causing me to chew my bottom lip, " Yeah..." I mumbled while looking down. " So... you heard bout the dance? Are you gonna show up this year?" I asked him curiously. I remember him and Grace would always attend and now what will he do...

" Well I don't think I'll go, with Grace not my girlfriend anymore or her being in a new school I don't know, how bout you any guy asked you yet?" He then asked me while looking down as I huffed.

" Not even I can barely dance and with all the rumors what guy would bother with me?" I said with a small chuckle at the end. " Well then your in luck." He suddenly said and I looked up at him in confusion.

" What do you mean?" I asked him curiously," I really didn't think I would go but I guess it's good to take risks even when your not sure your exactly ready for them." Austin began.

" Ally, Your my date to the dance, no questions or anything, meet you at the library later." Austin told me nonchalantly before walking back inside as I stood there in shock and utter confusion.

God That Blonde!

**Well look what we have here Austin taking Ally to the dance! Well just wait till the next chapter cause you guys will be mad at me for what I'll do but pro only happen towards the end. I don't know. So yeah I know this isn't the best chapter cause it's really not but the next one will be better! So let's still try and get 75+ reviews my beauties! Tell me what you think will happen next!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HeartBreak Library**

**A/N: Hey Guys so we made the review goal agin! My beauties are the best! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I think you will! Let's please all work together and try to get up to 100+ reviews! I know we can do it! I know!**

**Austin's P.O.V**

The rest of that day went by so quickly and as soon as the school bell rung signaling everyone to go home, they all rushed out. As soon as I stepped out of the school gates I sighed before waiting out by my parked car while watching the students pass me by.

Before I knew it she was already coming with a nervous expression on her face as the small brunette came to me closer. By Being with her these past few weeks I've learned a lot about the Ally everyone always ignored and didn't bother with.

She's way out. Before I never seen her talk much and now I'm taking her to the dance that Grace and I always went to yearly. It's all going by so fast. I quickly then snapped out of it when Ally had finally made her way over to me.

" Hey." She said quietly and I gave her a small smile in response before we both then entered inside the car. Soon after I was already driving off in the distance towards the library as it began drizzling outside.

The light rain drops covered up the windshield and I glanced over at Ally who was simply staring out while pressing her small hand against the glass window. I sighed and continued to drive as the light drizzle turned to heavy rain.

Once we at last reached the library we rushed inside while trying to not get soaked as the rain hit us. When we entered inside their were not many inside as usual.

I then took my seat at a table in the back as Ally gathered a couple of other books off the list as I searched through the pile we already had on our hands. I guess at this point it's safe to say I really dislike the number 198 now.

I grabbed a couple books in my hand and began flipping through it in hopes of finding that note I'm longing for. I held my breath and bit onto my bottom lip as I got to page 198 to find nothing. I sighed and shook my head before reading a couple lines," How do you say goodbye?" She asked me and I stopped," You don't just say see you later." I told her and she smiled at me before waving bye instead of saying nothing." I finished.

I shook my head and closed the book while looking down at the table, before then looking up to watch the ombré haired girl look through then bookshelves for the rest of books Grace checked out.

I could tell by her confused expression that she was having a hard time looking for a specific one. But of course there's no one that I know that knows this library better than her;she knows all the places where the books can hide, the small shelves that no one looks at, even all the old books that many don't bother checking out.

So of course moments later Ally would find the book she was looking for, and as always she did. When she finally came back we looked and looked through the books she had brought over.

The A.C came on and the thick air became cold as the sun outside began to set while the clock ticked away As we searched for that note Grace left me. No words were exchanged between us and that's how it was the rest of the evening.

All you could hear was distinct chattering coming from afar and our breathing. Ally then cleared her throat and finally spoke up," Hey do you think you can give me a ride home now. My parents would be upset if I come late again." She said softly and I looked down at the book in my hands before closing it and nodding.

" Uh yeah sure we covered a lot anyways." I then told her while standing up and we quickly began stacking up the books together before leaving out of the always cold library together. I sighed as we made our way outside to see puddles of water about and felt the light drizzle coming down on our heads as we hurried inside the vehicle.

I drove her home and I couldn't help but steal some glances at her, I liked the way she looked outside at the rain. It looked like she wanted to be apart of it for some reason. I then stopped when I had reached her house and I watched as her hand met the door handle.

" Bye Austin I'll see you tomorrow, and the dance... your picking me up?" She asked unsurely, obviously she was new to this, " Well what am I gonna make you do, walk there?" I said and smirked before waving bye as she left out the car with a small smile on her face.

I chuckled a bit and began to drive off to home where awaited my parents, and I was right the lectures began, and I just tuned them out while walking up to my room where I laid on my bed waiting for tomorrow to approach.

It was nice not sleeping on sturdy chairs in the library but I kinda felt out of place at home today for some reason. I sighed and just closed my eyes not bothering to think anymore.

* * *

As the loud alarm clock rings in my ears I grunt and make it stop before sitting up on my bed and stretching my tired limbs, before at last getting up and showering where the warm water ran down my bare skin and blonde hair.

I turned off the water and quickly began getting dressed and freshened up before leaving out the house and into the coldness where heavy fog lingered in the air and heavy rain drops made it's way down in the ground.

I stopped and quickly got into my car where it was much warmer. I sighed and buckled up before driving towards Ally's house where she must be waiting for me at. She was.

Ally quickly hopped inside the car, raindrops in her hair and nervousness with anxiousness all over her face. I smiled and began heading towards Marino High where I didn't expect much to happen, but boy was I wrong.

As we finally made our way at school kids tiredly entered in through the gates where they greeted their friends. I sighed and stopped the car before hopping out and waking ahead, the brunette was already way ahead of me.

The stares and snickers they gave her yesterday returned but it was different than yesterday's like they knew she deserved to be looked at that way, which she didn't. In confusion I stopped where I met up with a couple friends of mine who were talking to each other at the moment.

" Hey." I said nonchalantly," Hey Austin I'm quite surprised actually I never really expected you to go for a girl like her- what's her name again?" Dallas asked while looking over at Elliot. " Uh A-Ally, I think." He responded.

" Oh yeah so that's where you've been all this time- at the library with her, she's quite pretty now that I think about it." Dallas said with a smirk as I gave him a stern glare. " Firstly I'm not with her, and how'd you know bout the library?" I asked in confusion as they grey clouds came over.

" Dude your not? But thats how it looks in all the pictures." Elliot then told me. I stopped and stared at him in shock," What pictures?" I asked frantically. " You haven't seen them there posted around the whole school of you and that Ally girl getting comfy in the library." Dallas said with a chuckle.

I then looked down at my hands in confusion before rushing inside the school building where Dallas and Elliot were right. There were photographs posted all over the lockers, walls, just everywhere. Mainly by my locker, I stared at the pictures for while before ripping them off of there.

" Hey Austin." I heard a voice say and there was Cassidy standing over with Dallas and Elliot who I was with moments before. " Hmm so much for 'we're not together' when there are picture of you two looking a bit more than friends." She said to me.

" Who took them?" I asked angrily," I knew something was up between you two and I just sent these guys to see what's happening in that library- how could you do this?" She then asked me and I huffed at her question.

" What do you mean, how could I do this?" I asked her while crossing my arms. " We were friends with Grace too Austin." Elliot said as Dallas nodded his head. " So what?" I remarked. " So what is, your moving on and you were so in love with her but I guess not if your moving on to another girl." Dallas said to me.

I bit onto my lip and stared blankly at all 3 of them," Didn't I tell you we're not together." I quickly said. " Whatever Austin, if you really loved Grace you would still be trying to get her back, because of you she left us all!" Cassidy yelled and I balled my hands into fist angrily but quickly took a deep breath in and looked away from them.

" I want all these pictures taken down." I said lowly, before then leaving away from them. They were right, it's all because of me Grace left us, but I'm hurting most of all by this. They just don't know it. I guess they think I never did love her, and now see my focusing on another girl instead of trying to get Grace back.

I sighed and ruffled my messy hair while closing my eyes before bumping into someone unexpectedly, " Hey Austin you saw the pictures?" Ally asked me while rubbing her arm. I sighed once more and nodded slowly, " I tried explaining everything to everyone but- I don't know." Ally told me and I placed a hand on her shoulder.

" It's okay- but the dance." I began, " Oh yeah I got this really nice dress and everything to bad my parents won't be home tonight to see." Ally said and I smiled with my head down and glanced back up at the petite beauty. " Look- I think it's best if we don't go together anymore. It's not you, it's just I was jumping into things to fast. With Grace and everything maybe I'm not ready." I told her quietly.

" Oh." Ally spoke while keeping her head down, " Yeah- I understand it's okay." She said and looked up before giving me a weak smile and walking away. I then watched her as she left and groaned.

Great. I stopped and wanted to call her back so bad but I didn't and instead walked away from there myself. The rest of the day ended quietly and Ally didn't let me drive her home that day. Instead she walked in the rain. So I just drove back home in the lonely car, with no one to talk to about how today went.

Once I reached my house I just laid on the bed while hearing the raindrops tap on the window as I closed my eyes trying hard to forget about a disappointed Ally.

I just stared at the clock in my room waiting for it to be tomorrow. The time ticked Away As I watched it do so. 7:00 I should have picked up Ally, 8:00 we were suppose to be slow dancing. 9:00 I should have dropped her home. 10:00 I should have been replaying our moments over in my head.

Instead its 11:00 right now and I'm still here on my bed as I watch the time go by. The rain just started again and it's dark out, I think and think if it's worth it maybe not for me but for her even if the time is gone. I bite onto my bottom lip as I see it's,11:05 I stop and start getting up off my bed slowly.

I quickly put on a light blue button up shirt and black jeans, I rush out of the house and into the darkness where the rain was pouring down, I quickly got inside the car and drove down to her house where she probably was asleep, but I didn't care.

I stopped when I had finally reached her place, I gulped and nervously knocked on her front door as the rain began getting me soaked. I knocked again and still no answer. I curse under my breath and knock harder this time while getting my wet blonde hair out of my face. That time she answers.

" Austin!"Ally yelled and I smile," What are you doing here get in- your wet." She continued as I stepped inside. She quickly hands me a towel and I take it gently, " Why are you here it's 11 something." Ally exclaimed as I dried myself off.

" To give you one dance." I said quietly. Ally stopped and looked down," What?" She asked." To give you a dance I'm sorry I didn't take you and this is the best I could do." I told her and she lightly smiled at the ground.

" O-Okay.." Ally said unsure, I bit onto my bottom lip and stood up in the middle of her living room. " I'm a bad dancer though." She admitted, " Just follow my lead." I told her as she nodded her head.

I grabbed her small warm hand into mines and placed the other on her waist, " Your too tall." Ally laughed," Your too short." I said and pulled her closer to my body. Ally then looked down and slowly placed her bare feet on top of mine and smiled while pressing her head against my chest.

I looked down at her and smiled a bit before we slowly danced right there in her living room as the rain hit against her window. And that was alright. There was no music but that was alright too. Our light breathing made up for it. I then rested my head on the crook of her neck as we continued to slowly dance with her small feet on mines.

" Austin?" Ally spoke up," Mhm?" I mumbled," Nothing..." She said and I looked up at her as we continued to slowly dance,"What?" I asked," Nothing, just thanks..." She said and wrapped her arms around me. Taken back I slowly take her hands back in mine and look at her.

I smile lightly and come closer to her causing our noses to brush as she looks down. " I'm gonna give you something." I said and she looked back up at me ," What is it?" She asked curiously and I laughed a bit.

" Just wait..." I said...just wait.

**Awwwww! Hmmm what's Austin gonna give Ally, know don't get ahead of yourselves it is barely chapter 7! So yeah please review guys I really want this to go up to at least 100+ that would mean soooo much to me! Thanks my beauties. I love you all! **


	8. Chapter 8

**HeartBreak Library**

**A/N: Enjoy :) We made it to over 100 reviews You guys are amazing! I hope you all will like this chapter, and I'm sorry I haven't been able to update in a while I've just been really busy. Anyways I would definitely loved it if we could all work together to please get me up to 130+ reviews! Thanks my beauties!**

**Austin's P.O.V**

" I have something for you..." I said, " What is it?" She then asked me with curiosity filling her eyes. I smiled and slowly made my way over to the couch where I left her, 'something' at for her. As I picked it up I began making my way back to Ally and slowly handed her a book.

She slowly took it in her small hands and stared at it in confusion," Why are you giving me this?" Ally asked me," You see I kinda borrowed it from the library this one time and I never returned it...it's kinda overdue." I said while scratching the back of my neck.

"Science For Dummies, I see." Ally said and giggled a bit before setting the book down at a nearby desk." Thanks for that, I guess." She then said while flashing me a small yet breathtaking smile. " And for coming here in the rain.. At 11 p.m to dance with me." Ally finished in a quiet tone.

" Well you are helping me find that note." I replayed while walking over closer to her. Dangerously Close. Due to our obvious height differences I looked down at her noticing her reddening cheeks.

" Austin.." Ally then breathed out," You remember that day your were sober?" Ally suddenly asks me, I then bit onto my bottom lip trying to remember any details," I remember having a huge headache the day after." I told her.

" Well you asked me if you did anything out of line to me and I said no...but you kinda did." She said slowly and fumbled some words. Looking at her stunned, I asked," W-What did I do?" while stuttering a bit.

" You kinda...kissed my cheek but wanted to kiss me on the lips...till I told you not to." She finished while staring down at her hands, as the air became silent.I slowly took a step away from her and sighed," Sorry. I guess I'm glad it wasn't worse though." I said silently.

I didn't know I had already kissed her cheek before. " It's okay you were drunk and yeah..." She said while fiddling with her hands. "Um it's like 11:30 something you should probably get going before it gets even later. But tomorrow come by the library we have no school so we have more time." She lastly said with a warm smile on her face.

" I will and I guess I'll be going now then." I lastly said while beginning to walk over to the porcelain door covered with raindrops. " Goodnight." I then said quietly as my hand reached for the cold door knob." Goodnight Austin." Ally replayed lowly. With that I left out the door and hurried towards my vehicle that was left in front of her house.

I then drove away from there and went back to my lonely place where I was left alone with my thoughts of tonight as I watched the clock tick away. Slowly I began drifting asleep. And like that I waited for tomorrow to come...

And it did. As I awoke chills were sent down my spine as the cool air was let in through the open window. I sighed and quickly closed it whilst noticing the puddles of cold water around the area.

I then grunted and left to shower where I changed after and freshened myself up, I stopped and glanced over at the small clock in my bedroom, where it read 10:45 A.M. I quickly then began heading out the door where I ignored the constant and annoying questions from both of my parents, before driving off into the distance and towards the library.

Once I had at last reached the small library room I parked and quickly got out noticing some flowers in the gardened area limping from the heavy rain that occurred last night.

With that I simply shook my head and entered in towards the warm room filled with towering shelves that were filled with books of all kinds And in one of those countless books lied the note from Grace, I feel like I've been endlessly searching for.

I then glanced around noticing the few that were here, sitting around and reading, and as I slowly walked around the half empty library room I noticed that ombré haired girl from a distance; stacking up books and looking through a couple of the pages as she did so.

Her face was lit up with curiosity and tiredness, and still I admired her simple beauty. I slowly then began cautiously walking closer to the petite girl and called out her name in a soft tone, with one glance she finally noticed my presence and stopped.

" Hey Austin, I'm a bit busy right now but you can start looking through the stack of books there and I'll catch up with you once I'm done." Ally said while continuing to stack up more books up on the book shelves. " Alright then, I'll do that." I told her and began making my way over to a small desk piled up with a huge amount of books we still have to look through.

Thanks a lot Grace, this was definitely an interesting way to give the reason on why you broke up with me. I sighed and then shook my head as I began opening up a random book with my cold hands, I flipped through page 198 as usual, I guess I kinda am starting loose a lot of hope now.

I actually start to expect to see nothing there now, and I'm nervously that that's all there will be in every book I open up. That book didn't contain the note, and the next one after that, or the other one. I began rubbing my temple in frustration as I let out a small sigh Until Ally appeared in the seat next to me.

My eyes glanced over at her and she was already looking back at me with her brown orbs, and a soft smile was on her face. She hadn't given up hope, and knowing that gave me a little bit of hope.

I smiled back at her and we began searching for that note on page 198, 198 made me remember something though, I just couldn't put my finger on it at all. 198, why did she choose that page number out of all the others?

As the time ticked away very slowly with my head flooded with so many different thoughts all at once, we continued to search through the endless pile of books. One by one the book stack slowly began decreasing but only to be piled up back again by more books Grace had checked out from here.

I graoned and rested my head on Ally's shoulder as she silently kept on looking through more of the books on the wooden table, and I watched her hands smooth over this books hardcover, and rested her hand on the spine of the old looking book.

' Step' was the title of the small and old book in her hands, and Ally laughed a bit, " What?" I asked her curiously. She stopped and let out a deep breath, " This was Grace's favorite book, she always checked this one out for some reason." Ally told me.

" I remember she was the one who once told me that we're all like books, because we all have spines and stories to tell"(1). That was the first thing she said to me, and the last and I think about that a lot now." Ally finished with a small smile as she stared back at the book, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

" It's probably in here." Ally said in a low whisper, almost sadly for some reason. " Remember that day at the bus stop where you told me you met Grace at while the sun was setting, with all the books on her lap?" Ally asked me while still staring down at this small book that probably has the note I want in it.

Her small hands then held onto it tightly, " Yeah..." I said quietly, " 19:08 Austin." Ally told me while smoothing her hand over the rough cover As I gave her a confused look. " 19:08 is the time the sun sets here, which is why she chose page 198, get it?" Ally asked while shrugging her shoulder a bit, I suddenly stopped and looked around the stack of books.

" Thats why." I mumbled and bit harshly onto my bottom lip as I held my breath while Ally carefully and slowly began opening up the book. I felt as if everything that once moved just stopped; the time, my heart, our silent breathing, the noise of distinct chattering around us that just stopped as her delicate fingers began flipping through random pages.

I watched this ombré haired girl with curiosity all over her face as her finger tips were anxious to get to page 198. She's sitting next to me and I'm no longer watching her as I walk down the endless aisles of bookshelves. She's still the same bookworm I met a while ago, and now we're here...

On Page 198.

It fell out. It fell out of the wrinkled pages and onto the cold desk.

My hands shook violently as I slowly brought my hand to pick it up, with Ally's eyes fixated on me. It was regular notebook paper, wrinkled as well. I stared at it in my hands this single little piece of paper that seems to have been folded up so many times is all I wanted.

I smoothed it over with my hand and looked over at Ally who stared downwards at the note. " We found it." Ally whispered, and I didn't know how to feel anymore. I bit onto my lip and stood up.

" We did." I said as she began to stand up from the chair as well. A small yet unsure smile was on her face and I looked down at her. Before anything else I hugged her, my arms went around her small waist and my head nuzzled at the crook of her neck.

To my surprise she hugged back, her small arms went around my neck, and I closed my eyes tightly, as I pulled her closer. She's the first girl I hugged since Grace left me. And it was good..

I then suddenly felt her warm body pull away from me and I sighed as she fiddled with her hands," I'll leave you to read it." She said and gave me a half smile before walking away from me.

I watched her until I couldn't see her anymore and that was when my gaze shifted over to the note tightly gripped in my hands. I couldn't express how I felt at that moment and I still can't.

I sighed and pressed my lonely back against a cold bookshelf that was there, I use to rip pages out of these books and if I hadn't gotten caught by Ally I probably still would be ripping out page 198 of many more.

I then chuckled a bit and shook my head, before I slowly then began to open the note up, funny her fragrance was still on it, maybe I was just overthinking. Maybe not. My breathing seemed to have stopped as I continued to open it up till I could finally see all her written down words that were there for me.

I then just closed my eyes tightly and started counting to three When I reached to 3 I would open my eyes back and start reading the note...I took a deep breath before then starting to count...

_1..._

_2..._

_&..._

_3..._

_Dear Austin..._

**Sorry I left you at yet another cliffhanger don't be mad! So crazy huh? They finally found it! Can you believe it? Now in the next chapter you'll find out why Grace left Austin so keep reading. I would love if we could please get up to 130+ reviews! C'mon my beauties let's do it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HeartBreak Library**

**A/N: Enjoy :)! We made it past the review goal! My beauties are the best, I seriously love you guys. I also wanna apologize for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger! Yet again! So anyways let's try to get up to 170+ please! Thanks!**

**( Also I have a new story out called,' On The Train At 1 A.M and would love your support for it! Please check it out when you have time! Thanks!)**

**Austin's P.O.V**

1...

2...

&...

3...

_Dear Austin,_

_If your reading this right now, you must've really searched hard, and most likely hate the number 198 By now. I know libraries aren't your style, so sorry for basically putting you through hell. I'm sorry for leaving you unexpectedly and I bet you hate me for that, and I hope you honestly don't, I want you to not hate me Austin & I want you to not love me as well._

_We had such an immature past, I loved you Austin, Loved as in past tence and I'm so sorry the reason I left you was because you were taking all of me away and I couldn't do it anymore. We had such a childish love. Austin, I realized that I wasn't for you. I never was and as much as I hate myself for leaving you I had to._

_I couldn't say that to your face I just couldn't! And now I'm happy, I well met this guy and his name is Miles. Austin, he's so kind and I want things to last between us so I hope your happy that I'm happy. I wish with all my heart for you to be happy with someone else._

_Please move on from me. Just do it because dwelling in the past is no use. I guess that's just apart of loving someone; sometimes you have to give up things, and sometimes even that person. So be happy and not sad that's my last wish for you._

_Open your eyes and look around because trust me, Austin there's someone out there patiently waiting for you to come to them, and maybe you're already noticing that someone you can't get out of your head. I don't know maybe you still don't realize it._

_But Austin._

_Love can happen by accident. Maybe that's what happened, you many think you still love me maybe you still do but don't Austin. Don't. Why? Because I moved on and you should to. _

_I'll always remember you even when I'm grey and old, you'll always be in my memories. Okay? So Smile blondie!_

_Sincerely,_

_Grace~_

All her words felt like daggers in me, I didn't know how to feel, what to do, I wanted to scream and throw everything down. All the freaking books down in this god dammed library. I couldn't take it. She has another lover now, has moved on, and is happy.

Unlike me.

Everything's good for her, but how am I suppose to be happy now? I wanted closure, that's all, so why do I feel like I didn't get it? I balled up the already wrinkled note paper in my fist angrily and threw it on the library floor in fury.

" Austin." Ally then called out softly, and slowly walked towards me. " Don't be upset." She told me and stepped in front of me, before ruffling my blonde hair. " It's okay, whatever she wrote probably didn't give you what you wanted, and your most likely angry but don't be because its not worth it." Ally continued as I stared ahead of me blankly.

Trying to avoid eye contact with her I looked down and she picked up the note from the floor. " A trash bin is better." Ally laughed, and their was a brief silence between us till she finally spoke up, " So know that we found the note...I guess there's no point in us seeing each other anymore." She said in a quiet tone.

I suddenly stopped and looked down at her after hearing what she said, I quickly then cleared my throat and sighed. " I guess so. Look, Thanks for helping me out with this stupid thing, when I was practically hopeless. So I guess I'll see you around school." I finished and grabbed her hand into mines, shaking it goodbye.

Ally nodded her head and gave me a half smile," Okay then, I'll never forget this experience. I just thought you were a bit crazy at first when I saw you ripping out page 198 out of almost every book. But now I know that you weren't crazy, just in love." Ally finished with a small smile as I let go of her warm hand.

" So goodbye I guess, I have work to get back to Anyways." She said and looked down as I nodded and slowly began heading back out. " Austin wait!" Ally softly called out, and I turned back as my hand grabbed the door handle.

" What?" I asked,and she paused and flashed me an innocent smile," Please be happy and don't get drunk tonight, or any other. " She said with a small chuckle in the end and I shook my head with a small smile before walking out of that small library room.

Where I most likely will never return to.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I watched as Austin left out of the library and sighed as I stared down at the carpeted area, before looking around and watching all the other students around the library desk that I couldn't care less about, like the way they couldn't care less about the books they had in their hands.

I then shook my head and suddenly noticed that the balled up paper was still in my hands. I stared down at it and realized that this was what had brought us together, creating such an unlikely friendship between us. All I have to remember now is that I was lucky to even had time with him..

I then stopped and bit onto my bottom lip harshly as I slowly began opening up the note, and carefully read every word Grace wrote down in black ink for him. And, As I read the note I could understand why Austin felt angry, I would too, but that's not the point.

I looked up and let out a sigh before neatly folding the paper up before throwing it inside the trash bin nearby my desk. That was when I noticed Trish had entered inside looking out for me. When she finally noticed me standing by my desk, she quickly made her way over to me.

" Hey Trish, what are you doing here, I thought you hated the library." I said in confusion, " Oh I do, but I forced myself to come here to check out a book for English class." She told me while looking around at the stack of books piled up on my desk.

"Woah don't tell me your planning on reading all of those?" Trish asked in surprise, and I laughed a bit while shaking my head no. " No Trish, I don't know if you're remember Grace? She went to our school, but left after a while, she checked out all these books and more." I said while organizing a few.

" I think I remember her, Austin's ex, right?" Trish asked, " Yeah, that was her." I responded. " Wait. She was that small blonde girl too, huh?" Trish continued, and I stopped to look at her in confusment.

" Yeah..how'd you remember?" I suddenly asked, " Just recently I worked with her at this small cafe, it was kinda really far from here though, so I quit of course, but she hasn't changed one bit." Trish explained causing me to drop a couple books in my hands.

" Woah Ally, careful!" Trish said while bending down to pick up a few random books that fell," Stop! Trish tell me where that cafe is at." I practically yelled, causing many to stare. " Uh..I'm not exactly sure but I do remember where she lives at, since she invited me and couple co workers over one time." Trish told me while searching around in her backpack.

" Ah, Here it is she wrote her address down for me after knowing I would quit soon." She said while holding up a piece of paper with a written address on it. I gasped and smiled brightly, " Thank you so much!" I said and began running out of the library room to everyone's surprise.

I couldn't even rest that night, I was too happy knowing that with Grace's home address Austin could visit her and hopefully get the right kind of closure he needs to move on...

As soon as it was morning I woke up restless of course and took a quick and warm shower, before freshening up and getting ready to make my way over to school, and meet that blonde. When I left out the house he didn't pick me up, and I wasn't surprised by that either, I just had gotten use to seeing his clean, and white car out there waiting for me.

But that's done now, and I sighed as I had to walk to school which hadn't been done in a while, it took me a long time to reach the opened gates of Marino High but once I had gotten there I rushed inside to look for Austin.

He was very hard to find, I searched around the school building and went up and down the crowded hallways, even by his locker but Austin just wasn't there, and when I decided to finally put it off until I saw him again, I felt his eyes on me.

Already knowing the feeling of when he stared at me, I quickly began looking around the corridors for him. I turned around and saw him already looking at me in confusion, I smiled happily at him before lightly running up to him.

" I thought we agreed to not bother each other anymore." Austin said lowly, " I know it's just that my friend knows where Grace lives at, and I have her address here!" I told him while holding up the paper marked in Sharpie of her home address.

" Seriously?" Austin yelled and took it out of my hands quickly and looked it over in complete surprise. " Austin you can finally get the closure you need from her, if you visit her place." I said cheerfully.

Austin then looked up at me unsurely, " You think she would talk to me?" Austin asked me in confusion, " I don't think she would refuse to talk to you for a bit." I told him surely. " Well when do you think we should go see her?" He suddenly asked me with a small smile.

" You should probably go- wait what do you mean, we?" I asked midway in my sentence, " Well it would be better if you came." He responded while shrugging, and I bit onto my bottom lip while giving it some thought._  
_

" I mean... I guess I could go with you but it is kinda far from here." I told him quietly," We should go tomorrow morning." Austin replayed, and I sent him a confused glare, " But tomorrow we have school, we can't just skip out on it like that." I said to him.

" We can and we will Ally." Austin said and I grumbled before running my fingers through my hair, I never skipped out on school not even once...I stopped and looked back up at Austin before nodding my head.

" Fine but how long do you think we'll be there?" I asked curiously, " If we leave in the morning we could come back late at night, and our parents probably wouldn't even notice since we do this all the time." He assured me.

" Okay...so tomorrow we see Grace?" I asked and he nodded before hugging me tightly as the bell rung, " Thank you and thank your friend too." He mumbled against my ear. I smiled and hugged him back, " No problem." I said, and that's how it was though there was anxiousness still over flowing in my head...

**So not my best chapter, honestly I think you guys deserved to read something better. Not my best writing right here but I hoped you guys still enjoyed it! So what do you guys think will happen over at Grace's place? Maybe some drama! So yeah no cliffhanger today! Yay! Let's go up to 170+ review my beauties! Thanks!**

**ALSO:**

**(I have a new story out called, ' On The Train At 1 A.M' please show me your support with that story and I hope you guys like it! I would definitely thank those personally who reviews because it means a lot to me. ^.^ so check it out!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**HeartBreak Library**

**A/N: Enjoy :) Thanks for being patient with me I've been awfully busy but I found time to update! Thanks for all the great reviews even though we didn't make the review goal it's okay! :) So how bout we try to aim for 175+ reviews? Good? Okay. So sorry the last chapter wasn't so great but hopefully this one will make up for it. Thanks!**

**(P.S: Eternity by Vixx is a great song to listen to while reading this. Check it out if you'd like!)**

**Austin's P.O.V**

I let out a low sigh as I slowly looked over at the brunette who quietly sat in the passengers seat sleeping as I continued to drive away from home to Grace's place. Its been a long drive honestly, but I can tell we're getting closer by all the unfamiliar faces. Hopefully we would make it there before night time.

The time slowly continued to pass by as the sun slowly began making it's way down, turning the sky pink, and as light radio music played in the background, I pulled up to a gas station causing Ally to wake up, and cautiously look around herself.

She then smiled once she saw I was still in the drivers seat and I laughed at her before patting her head, and I quickly grabbed my wallet before heading inside, and coming back out after getting some food for us to see Ally leaning against the car while looking down.

"Here." I said and handed her the bag of snacks, before beginning to fill up the car with gas till Ally came by me, " Austin, can I borrow your phone?" She asked me quietly while fiddling with her hands, and I looked over at her cautiously before handing my phone to her in confusion.

She smiled and took it out of my hands before making her way back inside the car where I watched as she dialed a random number and soon began talking to someone, but I couldn't hear since she was of course inside the vehicle.

I then sighed and shook my head before slowly taking out the pump and entering back inside the car where Ally had hurriedly hung up without me hearing any goodbyes. " Uh here." She told me and handed me back my phone frantically.

" Everything okay?" I asked her while beginning to pull out of the gas station and back on the road, " Yeah, I just called my...m-mom." She told me unsurely. I knew she was lying, anyone could easily tell, but I decided to just keep quiet and continue to drive.

" Can't believe we're missing school for this, and we left midday and we're still not there." Ally told me while looking out the window. " Well someone really likes school." I mumbled, " Yes I never missed a day before, I've been doing a lot of things I wasn't suppose to do since I met you." Ally said with a small laugh, as the sun had set making way for the darkness.

" I know." I replayed while staring ahead at the road where the street and car lights now brightened up the area just a bit. " You think we'll still be able to talk to her? Its nearly 7:30." Ally asked me and I nodded with a shrug.

" Well yeah okay so we're already in her neighborhood but what house is it?" I asked while taking a turn at her street. I felt like throwing up, and not cause I was in a car for nearly 5 hours but because of all the nervousness building inside me.

I was soon about to face my ex for closure and I have no idea how this will end.." Okay Umm here it is!" Ally yelled while hitting my arm, and pointed towards a quiet small house, with pastel colored paint covering it. This is where she's been living at all this time...

I let out a sigh as I parked in front of her house, and as I turned the engine off, I looked over at Ally. " Austin you can do it." she told me while grabbing my hand into hers, and linked her fingers with mine, causing me to feel a bit more relaxed but it added on to the confusion I had about her.

I let a small and unsure grin appear on my face, and I nodded, " Okay come on." I said and opened up the car door before stepping out where our hands separated, but her warmth lingered about.

Ally then came out as well but waited by a nearby tree that made her hard to notice due to all the darkness. I cleared my throat and noticed her lights were still on, I can't do this! I thought I felt like just stopping and turning back, but how could I when this was all I wanted?

I was so confused and before I knew it I was on her front porch step, my knuckles went white and I ruffled my hair in frustration before bringing a shaky hand up to her front door, and took a deep breath in before then knocking lightly on it.

Everything seemed to have been still in that moment and all I could hear was distinct chatter and shuffling before the knob began turning, and everything built inside me as I waited nervously for her to come out.

And she did...

" Hello?" She asked in such a small voice that I haven't heard in so long that caused me to feel more calmer, " Grace.." I mumbled and she stopped while taking a small step back from me, her face had shock written all over it after hearing my voice.

Grace looked around and shook her head while looking at me carefully but she was still in disbelief. " W-What are you doing here, Austin?!" She yelled at me while closing the front door.

She still looked so beautiful, so small, and her blonde hair grew a bit longer now. I smiled and shook my head, " I found the note." I said to her, and she looked down as she bit onto her bottom lip, " Then you shouldn't have came to find me. I already explained myself, so please leave now." Grace said sternly, as tears pricked her eyes.

" I searched hard you know, I thought I wasn't gonna find it-" I began till she cut me off, " Stop it! Just stop it! I'm sorry okay! But stop it I don't need to hear any of it." Grace screamed while shaking her head as her tears streamed down her face.

I took a step closer to her nervously and looked down at her as she continued to shake her head. " I wasn't alone though." I added while wrapping my arms around her, but she didn't return my hug.

Why should she?

" I don't care." She mumbled, Grace was always a bad liar too, just like Ally. " I know." I lied, " Austin just stop, let go of me." Grace told me and moved away from me roughly. " The note explained everything so leave me okay? Go away you selfish person! Go- leave!" Grace screamed again as I tried to calm her down.

I grabbed her by her wrist and tried to hold her tightly by me, " I know you want me to go But when you left you made me feel like shit and I couldn't stop loving you and it's so stupid and foolish to love someone who doesn't even want you! It's so fucking embarrassing for being so desperate like this but you made me want to do stupid shit and I hate it!" I yelled while moving some pieces of hair out of her face that stuck to the tears.

" Austin! Stop it! Sorry! I'm sorry! Okay?! I don't love you anymore. Move on, find someone else! Find someone who's not like me, not anyone that's like me. Don't you think I hate myself enough? Find someone way better than me who'll love you more than I ever did." She mumbled as she stared at me intently.

" Get away from me, I didn't want this to happen. I know I sound so horrible but I can't do this. Now go." She continued while pushing me out of her arms, " Give me the real reason you left." I asked her roughly, " It's all in the note!" She yelled back at me.

" It's not enough!" I said to her, " Nothing was ever good enough for you Austin! Nothing! You were so selfish, and tried to take all of me away, Austin. Don't you get it, I knew you would one day realize I probably wasn't enough for you, and I knew I wasn't so I left. I didn't love you anymore, I stopped." Grace yelled.

" What?" I mumbled, " Austin, I know your not the same, you seem different, good different and who ever made you this way is someone you need to stick around, whoever it was that made you feel less lonely like you said." She told me while wiping away her tears that didn't seem to stop.

" Now leave me alone, and don't come back here again, not tomorrow, not next year, not ever, Austin your my old story and you and I are done, accept it. So go, leave! Leave, can't you hear me? Go now!" Grace screamed nearly falling onto the ground as I watched her continue to do so and pushed me away from her as I came closer to her petite body.

" Go!" She said and continued to push me away from her till a tall figure came out, " What the hell are you doing?" He asked me, and grabbed Grace by her hand, pulling her behind him.

" Go..don't come back I swear whoever you are." He said sternly as his hazel eyes stared back at me, it must be him. Miles, the guy she loves now instead of me. I sighed and looked ahead at him. " I will, but Grace I use to believe in you alone and I was happy but like a joke I'm left alone, but it's okay so goodbye I guess, and you- take care of her because she deserves someone who will love her." I told them, and took one last glance before turning my back and walking away from the couple.

I didn't look back, and I didn't stop walking away. It's in the past now. Nothing ever last forever, in the end we change. For some people there's no reason, no sincerity, if you take away such thing as love. I don't know how I feel.

I heard footsteps enter inside and the door slam shut as her sobs echoed through my head. I entered inside the car, and Ally quietly entered with me. I felt her pity me already. There's no such thing as eternity...why am I just figuring this out?

I then let out a loud sigh and began driving away from her house, I went around the block to an empty street way where I stopped, I just couldn't take it anymore. Ally looked over at me with sincerity in her eyes.

" I-I don't know..." I stuttered as the tears that stung my eyes began to fall onto my hands continuously, " Austin... don't." Ally began and took of her seatbelt to come closer to me, where she held onto me as I shamefully cried on her lap.

" Stop it Austin." Ally told me while rubbing my back softly as I sobbed and the tears continued to stream down my face like rain. " Stop it." Ally continued as if she were in pain, like me.

I didn't stop crying though, I was so angry, and just so sad...

As much as I hated to say it I continued to cry. " I hate to see you like this so don't do it." She continued while playing with my hair, " Look at me Austin." Ally said and helped me up straight and came slowly to me as my back was pressed against the glass window and she lightly straddled on my lap due to the lack of space in the car.

Ally looked at me and smiled before speaking up," Her crude words I understand hurt you, but don't cry...okay? It'll be alright.." She whispered in my ear as her hands played with my hair while my arms wrapped around her small waist tightly.

" It'll be okay.." She said again, and I believed her, before bringing her face to look at me, I never took a good look at her till now, she was so damn beautiful and I admired every single feature of hers, and I gently brushed my thumb against her lips like she did to me that one early morning in the library..

You know, There's lots of things I felt looking at Ally, but never something like this..and it adds on to the confusion I have on this brunette...

**Woah! Things getting heated pretty quick in the car.. anyone feel the tension? Ha so it was kinda emotional for me to write the whole Grace and Austin part because as an 'author' you have to feel What very character is going through so being in her position was like woah! But yeah um tell me what you thought bout this chapter, and thanks for reading my beauties :)**

**Lastly, I will be responding to your reviews in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HeartBreak Library**

**A/N: Enjoy ^.^ Sorry it's been awhile since I updated but I've been kinda busy but now I'm back! Yay, so my beauties I hope you like this chapter and hopefully you'll review, I would love it if we could possibly get up to 200 reviews! Thanks my beauties!**

**Austin's P.O.V**

When I look at Ally there's just so many damn things I feel and when I look at their so many thoughts that continuously run through my head but the main feeling I always get is definitely confusion. And, as I continue to gaze at all her simple yet beautiful features while brushing my thumb over her lip, she sends me a small, innocent smile.

" Everything's gonna be okay, Austin." She repeats softly while running her fingers through my hair as I held onto her small waist tightly. I smile and say," I believe you." in a low whisper before she brings me into a tight hug and I nuzzle my head at the crook of her neck, taking in everything slowly.

" Thanks." I mumble while continuing to hold onto the brunette tightly in my arms, " Austin... even when we decide to not bother each other anymore just know that I'll always be here to help you wether its finding a note on page 198 or going on a 5 hour ride to your ex's house, I'll come along." She tells me with a small laugh.

I sheepishly smile and bring her to look at me once again, while tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear," I will." I say as our noses brush slightly at the lack of space between us, and we looked at each other as if we were about to kiss.

The tension in the air grew and the silence consumed us both and in that moment I began leaning in closer towards her lips that I wanted so badly to be pressed against mines.

And, I watched as she unknowingly fluttered her two eyes shut as I ran my fingers through her hair as we were centimeters apart and despite all the unsure questions running through my head at that moment, I knew what I wanted and I was about to get it...

_Beep Beep Beep _

The loud sound suddenly rung in our ears before we both began pulling away from one another in sudden shock and fright as a car behind us honked loudly, I quickly buckled up and looked behind me to notice I was in someone's way.

I let out a loud sigh before ruffling my hair in frustration and began driving out of their way slowly. And, the night grew darker as I drove further away into the distance slightly annoyed about what had happened moments ago and I noticed Ally had became flustered while her cheeks turned a light shade of red.

I was embarrassed too but we chose to not say anything. I let out another small sigh as she continued to stare out the window quietly and I could tell she was in deep thought. " Austin, I don't think we can get back at least until tomorrow when you can actually see the road, aren't you worried we might get lost?" Ally suddenly says to me.

" Really?" I asked in surprise, and she nodded in response," What you wanna do then?" I asked while looking around outside," I guess maybe check in to a motel or somewhere for the night." She said as I looked at her in confusion," Well I mean sure I guess." I lastly said while scratching the back of my neck before I began driving back around.

First, it was the weirdness with the phone and now she wants to stay here a while longer, it just confuses me a bit but like always I decide to shrug it off thinking it was nothing. Once we had finally found a small motel that didn't look too bad we hopped out of the car before entering inside the small building.

" How can I help you?" The guy at the front desk asked sleepily," We just need a room for the night." I said while taking out my wallet. He looked at us both in uncertainty with a sly smile on his face," You seem to be in a rush." He tells me while grabbing a pair of keys.

I looked over at Ally in a bit of confusion before looking back at the guy," Uh not really." I replayed while handing him my card to pay for the room," Okay then... heres your room keys, it's on the third floor room 190." He says to while handing me back my card and a pair of keys.

" Thanks." Ally and I mumble before beginning to walk away from him," Use protection!" He suddenly yells back at us with a small chuckle as I smirk while shaking my head. " Wow." Ally mutters to herself as we step in the elevator leading up.

" That was awkward." I say as we then step out on the third floor before we both began to look for our room, " Oh Austin there it is." Ally tells me and she waited as I opened up the door with the small key. And as it opened we entered in the decent looking room together before shutting the door closed.

" It's not bad." Ally says while examining the room," I know." I replay while jumping on the bed the white fluffy sheets covered as Ally let out a small laugh and laid close by me. " There's only one bed, you know.." I say," There is?" She asks me in surprise while quickly sitting up in shock.

I laugh, and pull her back down close to me," I'll sleep on the couch." I tell her as she begins to play with my necklace in her hands," You sure?" Ally then asks me, " Yeah you can take the bed, good?" I ask, and Ally sends me an unsure smile while looking around the room.

" I would be fine with that but there is no couch." Ally says while covering her face with her hands as she laughs," What kind of place is this?" I say to myself while looking around. " There's a floor." She suggest and I send her cold glare.

" For you to sleep on." I tell her and playfully push her shoulder ," I take the bed, you on the floor." Ally says as we both sit up," But- I want it." I whine as a series of giggles echo throughout the room.

And Ally comes behind me and back hugs me as I sheepishly smile, " We both know I'm taking it." She says to me as I laugh," Yep." I replay and she let's go as I turn to face her. " But I'm taking a shower first." I say and run towards the bathroom as she laughs.

As I enter in I quickly turn on the water after locking the door and begin to remove my clothes before I stepped inside the warm running water, and washed myself off as well as my hair. I guess this was what I needed after what happened between Grace and I...

Soon After a short 20 minutes in the shower I came out, and looked through my bag for fresh clothes, and began to change into them before at last stepping out. " Finally." Ally mutters while walking inside the bathroom, as I let out chuckle.

I begin to dry my hair with the towel in my hands, before hearing the water turn on, and I sigh before beginning to set blankets down on the carpeted floor as well as a couple pillows, before I then sat on the bed while looking through my phone.

It wasn't till a while later I heard the shower turn off and see Ally step out after changing. " Move." She says while laughing a bit as she dries her damp hair while coming on the bed behind me and laughs as I turn to face her swiftly.

"Hey what time do you think we'll be leaving tomorrow?" Ally ask while sitting cross legged on the bed. " Bout at 9:00 or so, why?" I ask. " No reason." She tells me before laying down on the bed as I wrapped an arm around her while placing the blanket over us both.

" So are you not gonna sleep on the flor now?" She asks while resting her head on my chest while fiddling with my necklace, " Nope." I say and quickly turn off the lights...

* * *

The bright sun that shines on my face causes me to squint and turn over to hold Ally tighter by her waist, until I soon realized that what I was holding in my arms was a pillow. I quickly sat up and took a look around the room and bed to see that Ally wasn't here.

I began panicking wondering about where she went off to before checking in the bathroom, kitchen, to see she simply wasn't there, but she did leave her bag, and her clothes she used to sleep in were neatly folded on the bed. In confusion I quickly changed and brushed my teeth before heading down.

I ran up to the front desk where the employee laughed as soon as he noticed me,"Im guessing that was a one night stand gone wrong." He tells me, as I roll my eyes," Shut up,did you see the girl that was with me yesterday around here?" I ask him.

He let out a sigh and said," Yeah she left out early this morning at like, 8:00 or so oh and took your car after I showed her how to work it." while taking a sip out of his water," What!" I yelled and looked out to see that my car was indeed gone. I sighed and ruffled my hair in anger as I stared out.

God, that brunette...

**Ally's P.O.V**

I never thought driving a damn car would be this hard, the pressure is too much, and the riders are rude. I'm surprised no one has reported me yet for my dangerous driving... I then sigh as I continue to try my best to drive without causing an accident.

I really do feel bad for leaving Austin just like that, but I was going to come back, I just needed to seriously finish what I needed to do and hoped that he wouldn't be mad, but it's Austin we're talking about.

I let out another small sigh as I nervously hit the brakes on the car again while continuing to drive ahead, I should have freaking walked. I stopped and shook my head, before then clearing my thoughts out of my head as I bit onto my bottom lip harshly as I looked up to see I was at last here.

I took a deep breath in and exhaled as I looked up at the small house in front of me. I had to do this I felt like I just had to, and I'm pretty sure things will hopefully go well for me.

I quickly tried to park the car right but if I can barely drive what makes anyone think I can park a car? Soon though it's at the side of the street and I run my hands through my hair before slowly stepping out of the vehicle.

I shake out my hands and slowly walk up to the front door step of her house and lightly knocked on it as I bit onto my bottom lip harshly. Distinct chatter was heard about before I then heard light footsteps approaching the door, and soon it slowly opened up...

**Woah... Who's house is she at, I think we all know ;) but why? Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter BUT YOU WILL NEED TO READ THE MEXT ONE BECAUSE ALOT OF THINGS WILL HAPPEN AND YOU DONT WANNA MISS OUT! Sorry but seriously.. Haha anyways please leave a review in sorry if this chapter wasn't the best but I hope the next one will make up for it.**

**(SHOUT OUTS)**

**_Happiness-In-The-Heart_: Thanks for always reviewing it means a lot and thanks so much for your support! Your amazing!**

**_Louder4Life_: ThankYou So much for always reading my stories and for always reviewing it seriously means a lot to know you like my work! Thanks once again :)**

**_RomanceAnd2ndChances_: You are so amazing for always leaving me a review and giving me your support for HeartBreak Library! Thanks so much my beauty and I hope you take care!**

**_rausllyr5xo_: My beauty thanks for reviewing and giving me so much great support you are a true fan and each review you leave is amazing! Thanks**

**_Rachel711_: You are sooo nice! You should make an account because you are always leaving such nice reviews and thank you for always reviewing and supporting me it means so much to me!**

**_OMGIMRARIEL_: Sorry if I spelled your username wrong but anyways thanks so much my beauty for all the lovely reviews you submit they are all so nice and thanks for always supporting me!**

**_Daddysgirl11_: ThankYou my beauty for all the reviews you leave and for always being AWSOME! Ha I really appreciate your support and thanks for all the love! **

**(_P.S To the anonymous review about the K-Dramas, I'm going to give the drama you recommended me to watch a look! I am obsessed with K-Pop & K-Dramas! Currently I'm watching; HighSchool Love On & Its Okay, That's Love!)_**

**So I hope to do more Shout Outs Soon, and thanks guys remember the next halter is important!Bye ^.^ **


	12. Chapter 12

**HeartBreak**** Library**

**A/N: Enjoy :) Sorry it took me a while to update but chapter 12 is up now! Yay! Thanks to all my beauties for reviewing because that got me up to over 200 reviews you guys are so amazing and I love you all so please enjoy this chapter. Lots of things will happen!**

**( P.S: For those of you who have read my teaser for, 'Beyond His Control' I hope to update soon! Thanks for checking it out!)**

**Ally's P.O.V**

With a small sigh I brought a shaking hand up towards the door and knocked on the clear glass hesitantly, as I waited in anxiousness. I simply couldn't collect any thoughts the moment I began to hear distinct chattering coming from inside, as well as light footsteps that slowly began approaching the door.

I held my breath as I clasped my hands together tightly, and as the knob slowly began turning, out came a tall figure who looked down at me with curious eyes as I stared back at the brown headed boy with deep blue eyes while furrowing my eyebrows a bit in confusion as I wondered who he was.

That didn't last long though after he cleared his throat causing me to lose my train of thought, " Can I help you?" He then asked me in a quiet tone. I bit onto my lip and tucked back a loose strange of hair. " I'm looking for Grace, I called her the other day about a book she's suppose to give back to Marino's library." I told him softly as he nodded his head.

" Ah, I think she told me about that, sorry she's a bookworm." He told me as I smiled warmly, " Oh, I'm Miles by the way her boyfriend, nice to meet you." He said while shaking my hand.

" I'm Ally, a library volunteer over at Marino High." I said to him as he lightly smiled, " Into books too, huh? Just like Grace, who I think I should call over right now, hold on a sec." Miles told me before walking off inside the house.

As I waited I placed my cold hands inside of Austin's oversized jacket I had took from him earlier this morning in a hurry, before a petite blonde came at the door with a soft smile on her face. I lightly smiled back at her before she motioned me to come in.

" Thank you." I mumbled as I stepped inside the warm, clean house. " Wow, it's really nice here." I told her, as she nodded. " All cause of me." Grace said, " Hey, I help too." Miles added while pouting, causing us to laugh.

" Sure you do." Grace said sarcastically, before turning over to me, " Ally, right?" Grace asked as we took a seat on the leather couch. " Yeah." I said quietly, " It's been a while I distinctly remember you, always in the library you changed a lot." She told me as I shyly glanced down.

" I know, in more ways than one ever since I met- " I then suddenly stopped myself mid sentence, not wanting Grace to know I knew Austin, " Since you met who?" She asked me curiously.

I cleared my throat and shook my head, " No one..it was no one but uh look at you I remember always seeing you in the library with a new book every two days, and I was there when you won an award for reading the most books." I said to her, changing the subject.

" I know, I really wish I had talked to you more." Grace told me with a small laugh, " So do I." I mumbled, " Oh I should get you the book." She then said before running off into the other room.

I sighed and looked around the spacious living room to see everything in order, although a few boxed baby products were scattered about, and as I stared at them in confusion while furrowing my eyebrows Miles stepped back inside before noticing at what I was staring at.

" You want anything to drink?" He suddenly asked causing me to jump a bit, " No thanks." I mumbled while fiddling with my hands on my lap, " I found it!" Grace then yelled across the room before running back in the living room as Miles continued to gaze at me.

Grace looked over at both of us before clearing her throat, " Um here you go." She said while handing me back the hard covered book." Thanks.' I mumbled as I smoothed the cover with my thumb.

" Is there any overdue fee I have to pay?" Grace asked while picking up her wallet. " No, we don't have that rule anymore." I told her. " Oh that's good." She replayed.

" Umm so you still go to Marino right?" She asked quietly, " Yep, I'm a senior now,why?" I asked Grace. " Well I kinda really wanna catch up, can we talk outside?" She asked with a small smile, and I nodded my head.

Soon we were outside sitting on the front porch steps of her house, " Has the library changed in anyway?" She asked me curiously, I shook my head no, as Grace then smiled happily, " Good I really wanna visit but..I can't. After I moved I just don't see myself going back." She told me while glancing down.

" But you can still visit, you were really popular I bet a lot of people would be happy to see you." I said while holding the book tightly in my arms, " I know one person who won't, my ex the one you changed a lot." She said to me as my eyes widened in surprise.

" W-What?" I stuttered, " Ally, I saw you that night he came by my house you were right by that tree, not to mention that's his car." she continued while raising a brow followed by a small chuckle, I then looked down fearfully as my heart raced a bit.

" Calm down, I'm happy I really am." She assured me, " Do me a favor and please continue to stay with him even when things become difficult." Grace said in a low voice.

" I never really pictured you two together due to all the differences but you two honestly suit each other." she said with a smile. I shook my head and bit onto my bottom lip, " We're not together." I said.

" Well maybe not yet, but please promise me that you won't let him go, cause trust me he's such a nice guy, really smart, and will protect you, and even if you get into fights or argue, just know that it'll be alright in the end." She said quietly.

I glanced over at her cautiously and asked, " Then why'd you let him go?" in a soft voice. She stopped and eyed me carefully, I don't know why I asked such a stupid question. I then mentally cursed myself, as she shook her head.

" Everyone wants to know, didn't you help him find the note, didn't you read it as well?" She asked while clasping her hands together. " Yes, I did help him search for it, and Grace those were some of the best nights I ever spent in that library room, but I didn't read it cause I knew it was for Austin not for me." I said sternly.

I then let out a small sigh and glanced downwards, "Look Ally, the reason I left him is because I didn't love him the way he loved me, I didn't like myself so how could I possibly love someone else?" She asked.

" I was naive, young, stupid, and was trying to find myself but Austin just took all of me away, and when I met Miles, I became so happy, he was the best anti-depressant I could ever ask for, and if we're being completely honest yes, I did date him while going out with Austin.." Grace said, while wrapping her arms around herself.

" I really feel bad about it for both guys, Miles knew I dated Austin but still wanted me, and I was happy because he made me happy about myself, and that's all I ever wanted,to not hate myself. " She continued as I stared at her blankly.

" I bet you probably think I'm a whore or something for cheating, but I was just confused, and soon after I broke up with Austin, I moved away with Miles." Grace said while looking down at the grass.

" You should tell him the truth." I said quietly, " I-I can't not right now, I can't." She repeated, as she brought her hands down to her stomach, " Can you keep a secret?" She hesitantly asked me in a serious tone.

I looked at her bright brown eyes and nodded my head, though I barely her a secret is a secret. She smiled at me, and grabbed my hand into hers, before bringing it down towards her stomach, confusing me.

I felt a small pulse, and lightly gasped as my eyes widened while looking over at her, " There's a baby inside of me." Grace whispered, with a small smile. " It's Miles's child." She told me while smiling a bit.

" Grace, wow, I cant believe it, I hope everything goes well-but don't you think your a bit young?" I asked hesitantly, " I'm 19, and this wasn't suppose to happen, but to kill a baby that hasn't even gasped it's first breath of air, I can't. It's our responsibly now." She told me quietly.

I nodded and looked down, " Shouldn't you tell Austin, though?." I said desperately, " Ally- no...not yet." She mummered, and I sighed forcing myself to try and understand her position, knowing she has a lot going on at this point, she needs time, and so I nodded before standing up.

" Ally remember take care of Austin for me, and thanks for helping him out." She said while hugging me as I returned her embrace, " Take care Grace." I mumbled and as we parted I flashed her one last hopeful smile before waving bye as she entered back inside, as I slowly headed back to Austin's car.

I got in and slammed the door shut as I held onto the steering wheel tightly as tears fell from my eyes, I didn't even know why I was crying, Its just all this wasn't fair to Austin, and I'm a part of this complicated mess. I didn't know how to react. I sighed and started the car, before carefully driving back.

I tried my best to find my way back towards the motel, but everything was foreign to me, and blurry knowing I couldn't continue to drive, I stopped the car in confusion at a near by dock, after going in circles for what felt like hours, and let out a sigh. I hopped out and looked around, before cautiously walking up to a tall man looking around.

" Excuse me.." I began as he turned around in surprise, " Uh I'm lost, and I'm trying to get back to-" I said till was cut off, " I found her! I found her!" He yelled while pointing at me.

" Ally!" A familiar voice then yelled and the blonde ran over to me, " Austin." I whispered as he approached me, " God, first you car jack me, then get lost causing me to go around with this idiot." He said angrily while holding onto my wrist, before pointing at the motel manager.

" Sorry." I mumbled as he shook his head, all I could think about was what Grace told me to do; take care of Austin for her. How can I though, if I'm hiding something so important from him?" You alright?" He then asked me and I glanced up at him before nodding.

" Where'd you go?" He asked me, I stopped and gulped as the water under us swooshed about. " God, please don't tell me you tried to go back to school." He said causing me to lightly smile, before I shook my head.

" Can we please get back? I'm really tired, I'll explain everything later." I told him faintly as I glanced down, " What's wrong?" He asked me as a couple tears slipped down my cheeks. " Nothing, let's just get back." I mumbled before making my way towards the car.

" Ally, stop." He yelled while following me and held me back against the closed car door," Tell me what the fuck is wrong, I honestly freaking hate just to see you like this." He yelled,as I sighed and shook my head, " Not right now." I said in between sobs, he bit his lip and cursed under his breath, before glancing back at me.

As he got my hair out of my face he brought me into a tight hug, as I continued to cry, against his chest. " Stop it." He mummered, and brought me to look at him, and as his hazel looked at me intently, I tried to wipe away a couple tears.

" Ally?" Austin asked quietly, " What?" I mumbled tiredly while sniffling a bit.

" I'm going to kiss you." He said as I blinked in confusion, my heart raced at his words, that took me back to the night he was drunk, confused, and heartbroken. I didn't know what to think at that moment, as I stared up at him...

**Woah... Omg what's gonna happen! Sorry I left you guys on this cliffhanger, don't hate me! Lol ^.^ So what's Ally gonna do guys? And Grace is pregnant! What? Omg so lots of things just occurred how will everything be handled? Thanks for reading and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HeartBreak Library**

**A/N: Enjoy :) I bet you guys probably hate me for not posting in nearly a whole week I'm sorry to leave you guys on a big cliffhanger but I hope this chapter will make up for it! Thanks my beauties! (It gets kinda sad at the end! :(**

**( Shout out to Romanceand2ndChances for making me this AWSOME story cover! You guys should check out her stories honestly I think their pretty good! You'll love her writing so check it out!)**

**Ally's P.O.V**

" I'm going to kiss you." Austin said, and I blinked in confusion as I looked up at him, with tears stinging my eyes and my quivering lip. I stopped and thought. I never been so confused before.

Before I could even process anymore thoughts, I decided to say something I don't think I would ever regret..."Go ahead." I told him in a soft voice.

Austin without hesitation or even thinking twice placed a warm hand on my cheek before roughly pressing his lips against mines. I fluttered my eyes closed and kissed him back, and as our lips went in sync I couldn't help but for once in my life actually feel complete.

And as the breathless seconds that felt like eternity passed by he slowly pulled away, we've been waiting for this moment ever since we watched each other roam around that HeartBreak Library room.

I slowly then brought my eyes up to meet his and bit onto my bottom lip shyly before his lips curved up into a small smile.

" Austin..I uh.." I mumbled, uncertain about what to say to him as my reddening cheeks became apparent. He let out small chuckle and shook his head before pulling me into a hug.

I felt as if all the air was taken away, I couldn't breath instantaneously. Instead of questioning anything, I softly hugged him back while sniffling a bit. " It's okay we'll talk later." He said to me quietly before pulling away.

I then nodded, before beginning to enter in the pass angers seat, before the motel manager awkwardly came up to us," So uh like...can I get a ride back to work-or?" He said while scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Get in Rick." Austin told him, as I gave him a confused look," You get to know a guy after searching for someone who stole your car for 2 hours." He said to me with a smirk as I shamefully glanced down at my hands sitting on my lap.

" Sorry." I mumbled quietly, as Austin began driving out of the dock and towards the motel where the motel manager or Rick left to, as we headed back to our room where we packed our things in silence.

There was just an awful lot to say but no language to say it in. I guess that's why both of us were like this, and once we returned to his car, we headed back home to our probably worried parents.

I didn't want to though, I just wanted to be with Austin, I just craved his presence, and I'm happy right now just sitting next to him in complete silence. I really am.

The car ride was long but I was okay with it, but as soon as I was at the front of my house, I wasn't okay. Funny, huh? I let out a small sigh and shook my head," I really don't wanna go back." I shyly admitted.

" Then stay." Austin mumbled while glancing over at me. I light smiled at him and unsurely nodded my head, as his eyes wandered over the dashboard.

" What's this?" He asked while picking up the book Grace recently returned to me, and I quickly took it out of his hands, as he gave me a confused look. " I-I'm sorry, it's just a book I got." I told him quietly while pressing it against my chest tightly.

" When, you didn't have it with you when we came?" Austin asked causing me to bite my bottom lip harshly. " I-I did." I told him while glancing down.

" Ally, you do know how bad of a liar you are, right?" He asked me while resting a hand on my shoulder, calming me. I gulped and let out another sigh while looking back up at him.

" Where'd you really go?" He silently asked while coming a bit closer to me as I froze," And most importantly, why were you crying?" He continued to ask as I sat there completely still, knowing what was gonna happen. I couldn't lie. Not to Austin.

I fiddled with my hands and glanced out the window, where the house I dreaded to enter into waited for me. " Austin...listen I went to...I went to her house." I stuttered in a shaky, and weak voice.

He stopped and took a small a step back from me, before looking down at his hands that laid on his lap. " W-what? Why? Why'd you go back there?" He asked loudly. Austin was mad, and it's pretty much my fault he's angry.

I shouldn't have left him this morning, or stole his car, and I definitely shouldn't have went to see Grace.

" I'm sorry- I know I shouldn't have but..Austin I just went there to pick up this book that belonged to the library that she never returned back. I didn't want to disturb you this morning and went to go pick it up myself." I told him.

I wasn't lying, but I wasn't telling him everything either.

He slumped against his seat before running his fingers through his hair," Really?" He asked while looking ahead. I let out a small sigh and nodded my head as he looked over at me.

" It still doesn't make sense for you to go get a book at her house which isn't that far from the motel, and not return till 2 hours later, you talked to her didn't you?" Austin asked me while shaking his head.

I then clinged onto the book tighter in my arms and slowly nodded my head," Why?" He asked softly," I'm sorry Austin it's just she wanted to catch up with me, and I couldn't say no." I told him while glancing over at him.

" Catch up? You two barely talked." Austin said while looking around the car in frustration. " Why are you so mad?" I asked in a confused tone while looking back at him.

" Why are you mad that I talked to her?" I continued to ask,"Because Ally, because I was worried about you and I'm just so confused right now, okay." Austin blurted out while holding onto the steering wheel tightly.

" Austin..." I began ," I'm sorry for worrying you so much, but I need to get the book back and I should have told you." I mumbled quietly.

" No it's okay." He told me softly, I'm guessing he was kind of still preoccupied about Grace it took him a long time to get over her, but now I'm wondering if he really is over her or not.

He probably isn't.

" What did you guys talk about?" He asked me curiously, I think he's still not over Grace yet, he's obviously still worried about her, he wants to know more about what's going on with her and I ran my fingers through my hair while trying to hold back the tears.

" Just about school, the library, things like that." I told him quietly,"Oh..is she okay from yesterday? And is that guy Miles good to her-" I cut him off before he could say anything else and for once I'd rather be at home.

" I should go." I said quickly while stepping out of the car, as Austin sent me a confused glare." Why what's wrong?" He asked me while coming closer till I shook my head.

"Nothing, I should just go in now." I said, and took my stuff out, before beginning to slowly walk away,as he watched me go. Hesitantly, I then stopped and turned around to give him one last glare.

" And Austin, about the kiss...let's just pretend it never happened, okay?" I said to him while holding onto the book tighter than before. " Ally! Wait." He yelled until I rushed toward the front door.

" Don't. Let's go back to the deal you made. Let's not bother one another anymore, we found the note you desperately wanted, we went to Grace's house, we did everything! But we didn't help you get over her just yet, but it doesn't matter anymore so go." I told him with a straight face.

" Now go." I said quietly as my voice cracked and I quickly entered inside, and locked the front door, before running upstairs with my hand over my mouth as I silently sobbed.

" Ally? Ally, where were you?" My mom asked me, and I quickly wiped away my tears while planting a fake smile over my face, before turning over to her.

" I was out with someone, and I'm sorry I didn't call or say anything. I'm probably in a lot of trouble-" I said but was then cut off by my mom hugging me tightly in her arms.

" It's okay, Ally. I kinda heard everything that happened out there." She told me as I hugged her back while smiling a bit. " I knew that boy had something to do with why you were so happy, so different these days." She said while patting my back.

" No mom, can't you see I'm crying? He makes me so happy, so sad, angry, mainly confused, but sometimes he makes me a bit crazy, the good kind." I laughed. "It's just I don't know what to feel when I look at him." I said as we parted.

" Ally, i know you like him, cause if you didn't you wouldn't be crying because he wasn't over his ex yet." She said as I sniffled a bit.

" I do like him, I really do even before we met." I admitted, because yes, though I may have not realized it at the moment, I had always kind of liked Austin, I just had so much curiosity about him and when I finally got the chance to hang out with him, I would thank Grace every night.

" Sometimes, you have to understand it takes time for someone to forget about a certain person they spent so long thinking about, but that boy, Ally I can tell he really cares so don't shut him out just yet." She continued, and gave me a small smile before slowly walking away.

I then sighed and wiped off my tears before entering in my room quietly, I dropped everything and set the book on my dresser. " Why'd he kiss me if he still wasn't over Grace?" I mumbled to myself as I took a seat on my bed.

Did he really like me back? Or was he just confused at the moment? I don't know.

Maybe it's best if we decide not to hang out anymore . If we act as strangers. But if I can barely stand not being near him, how will I ever cope.

I groaned and shook my head, before slowly looking up to see Grace's book sitting on the dresser, and I cautiously picked it up.

Every time you read a book a tree smiles, because it knows there's life after death. (1) I then ran my fingers over the cover, a book is just like him.

Hard, and cold on the outside, but once you get the chance to open it up, it becomes different it has a soul. I smiled, I guess you can say that out of every book I have ever read Austin is my favorite book.

I then softly placed the book back and shook my head once more at the stupid thoughts running through my head. He's not over Grace, he probably still likes her, and I need to move on just like he does.

Sooner or later he would have left me, after kissing me, for what? Someone better.

It's okay though. I'm use to it.

The night went on, and the next day came. We ignored each other, and didn't even give one another a second glance as we saw each other walk down the hallways. I didn't know how much it would hurt.

But the days went on, it had been nearly a week since we last talked, and I guess I numbed out the pain at this point, I hope he has too.

I didn't even get to tell him the truth about Grace, but oh well.

**Awwww Noooo! So what did you guys think? Is this the end of A&A let's hope not! Keep reviewing and following so you guys can see what happens next!**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**_Tell me my beauties what is your favorite book? You know the book that you are willing to read over and over? Leave the answer in your review, I'm really curios to know!_**

**Follow me on Tumblr at January83, and thanks for reading! I love you all!**

**(P.S: I have a new story out called, TroubleMakers, so for you guys who like rated M stories of ahead and check out mines, it would really mean a lot to me! Thanks!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**HeartBreak Library**

**A/N: Enjoy :) Hey guys thanks for all the amazing reviews you all left me! I love all my beauties! So here's another chapter for all you guys. We kinda left it off on a sad part, but here we go. **

**(By the way, for those who are currently reading Beyond His Control, I updated so please check it out & leave a review it would mean so much to me! Thanks. If you haven't please give me your support and check it out! ^.^)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

With a small sigh, I continue to slowly walk down the crowded hallway towards my locker where Trish is waiting for me and I hug by books tightly against my chest, before then leaning against the cold locker doors with a pout.

" Uh-Hey there Ally, you seem depressed today, what's wrong?" She asked me while furrowing her eyebrows, I gave her a small smile and said, " Ntohing, I'm fine." in a quiet voice.

" Sure you are, it's Austin isn't it? You two haven't been at the library together in like a good two weeks." Trish said while placing a hand on her hip. I then shook my head and let out a small huff.

" I know, there's not point in doing so anymore. Things are back to how they were before we met each other, and I'm fine with it." I lied while shrugging my shoulder as if I didn't care.

Trish slowly crossed her arms, and gave me a warm smile, " You look like you miss being with him, I think he misses being with you too." She said to me while shaking my shoulder a bit.

I looked over at her, and shook my head in response, " Trish let's be real, Austin I bet is finally glad we don't have to hang out anymore, and most likely doesn't care." I told her while clinging onto my books tighter than before.

Trish then scoffed, before raising a brow, " So while you were busy telling me how much he probably doesn't care about you anymore, he kept on stealing glances at you." She said, causing me to frantically look around.

" Dont make it anxious I told you!" Trish half yelled, as I tried to calm down, " He's at the end of the locker corridor with his friends, and keeps on looking over here. Go say something to him!" She continued as I kept shaking my head.

" No, I can't we had a deal, which was to not bother one another anymore, and plus he's busy. I can't go up to him." I stated, before the bell rung loudly in our ears causing me to tense up.

" Great, I got Geometry next, kill me now." Trish mumbled with a long sigh, as I laughed a bit, " I gotta go- oh and uh if your not gonna say something to him, I'll make you." She lastly said with a smirk against her lips, before then throwing the books in my hands on the floor.

" Trish!" I shrieked, and cautiously looked back to see Austin glaring at me in dismay, before slowly making his way over to me, I then bit on my bottom lip harshly as I tried picking up all the books quickly.

I stopped though when I saw a hand grab the book Grace had returned to me, and I let out a small gasp before trying to take it out of his hands, and cautiously looked up to see a tall figure with colored eyes staring down at me in confusion.

" Uh sorry, here let me help you." He said before crouching down to help me, I let out a small sigh of relief, and gave him a slight nod as I noticed Austin stopped walking over to me and watched as this stranger helped me.

" Uh wow you really like books." He said to me while stacking them up in his hands, before standing back up as did I. I smiled and gently took them from his hands," A book is proof that humans are capable of working magic." I mumbled.

He then sent me a small smile and nodded in agreement," I'm Gavin." He said, " Ally." I responded while shyly glancing down. " I should probably go." I told him before quickly beginning to walk away from him.

" Uh bye I guess." He replayed while slowly waving bye at me, god that was awkward. As I rapidly walked down towards my last class for the day, I was accidentally pushed against a certain blonde.

I blinked in worry, while biting onto my bottom lip harshly before quickly standing up straight and cautiously looked up to see him with a straight face. " Uh-I-I was umm sorry." I stammered as a smirk formed against his lips.

In confusion I let out a small sigh and watched as Austin began walking the opposite way without saying one word to me. I wasn't expecting him to anyways. And as he became a distant figure I shrugged before slowly walking into class.

I sat at the back, took out my materials, and listened as the teacher began teaching us new information, but for once in my 17 years of living I couldn't care less about what he was saying, because deep down there was this guilt filling me and I'm beginning to feel lonely, again.

Once class was at last over I rushed out of the doors, and let out a small groan as I noticed Trish leaning against the locker doors," So what did you say to him?" She asked while raising a brow.

I shook my head and sighed," Nothing cause I didn't talk to him instead a guy named Gavin helped me." I mumbled while heading out the gates of the school. I normally would head over to Austin's car at this point, but I forcefully remind myself that those days are now over.

Trish then let out a long sigh while looking down," My plans never work out!" She yelled, as I laughed," I know. I have to head over to the library now. I'll see you tomorrow." I said before giving her a small hug and began walking over towards the library.

As I then entered inside the air conditioned room, I lightly smiled despite my obvious heartbreak. And I slowly set my bag down behind the wooden desk, before placing my books down as well.

With a huff I began doing my daily work, as I went towards a random bookshelf I began to organzine all the nicely lined up books, and took the ones that didn't belong there in my hands.

I then brought my hand up towards a book titled," Always Alone" before another hand grabbed it from the other side of the bookshelf. I suddenly furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and looked through the small space to see a familiar pair of brown eyes staring back at me.

I stopped and dropped all the books in my hands on the floor in absolute surprise. " Hey Ally." She softly whispered before smiling at me, I seriously could not believe it.

" Grace.." I began before she came over towards me and crouched down to help me pick up the books I recently dropped.

" Sorry did I scare you?" She asked while handing me over a couple books, " Uh-no I was just surprised. What are you doing here?" I asked in a low whisper. Grace lightly smiled as we then stood up from the floor.

" I came to visit the library, like you suggested. Nothing has changed, and I'm really glad. Oh and uh I actually came here with news. It's a boy." Grace said to me as I sent her a warm smile before hugging her.

" I'm glad continue to stay healthy for your baby boy." I told her as she hugged me back," I will- and that's not all." Grace said causing us to pull apart.

" What else?" I asked curiously," Uh well I've been thinking about Austin and been pending about wether or not I should tell him the truth these past 2 weeks, and the reason I came here today is to tell him everything myself." She said causing me to grin widely.

" That's great! I hope he takes it well." I exclaimed as Grace nervously nodded, " It's gonna be really hard for me to say everything. I seriously hope I don't have a mental breakdown or something." She laughed.

" It'll be okay." I mumbled," Oh and have you been keeping your promise?" Grace then asked. I stopped and glanced down at the carpeted floor. " About that-" I began as she let out a small groan.

" Ally-what happened?" She asked while pouting," It's just when I left to him we kinda kissed.." Her face brightened up," But! After finding out I went to see you he had so many questions, and worried a lot about how you were now, I tried shrugging it off, but I realized he was still not over you and I decided to let us not bother one another anymore." I finished.

" Oh great Ally! Even when he does things like that yours till suppose to stick with him, I think he was just worried about me after what happened the other night nothing else, I'm pretty sure he likes you!" Grace said while giving me a small smile.

" Sorry, it's just- I don't know ..well I know that I do like him, but it's best if we stay away from one another I wasn't suppose to fall for him when I volunteered to help him out." I mumbled while fiddling with my hands.

"Its okay that's love." Grace then told me as I shook my head at her while smiling just a bit," Where's Austin? I need to talk to him now." Grace then asked while looking around. " I'm not sure probably around the campus still." I replayed before watching her nod and rush out the door.

**Austin's P.O.V**

In utter shock and confusion I continued to stare at her, who was right in front of me. Grace.

With a small smile she sat down on the pavement along with me," Hey Austin...I came to say sorry for kinda having a melt down the last time we spoke- I was just really surprised." She spoke as I gave her a slight nod.

" I understand." I mumbled, " I also came here to tell you some news. Please don't be mad or sad or anything just try to understand the position I'm in right now." Grace began as I bit onto my bottom lip.

" Austin, I'm actually- I'm well...I have a baby boy inside of me right now." She blurted out causing me to stand up in surprise as I took a small step back from her," What!" I yelled.

" Austin- listen to me!" She yelled while pulling me back towards her." It wasn't suppose to happen but it did, just like how Ally wasn't suppose to fall for you." Grace said causing me to stop.

I furrowed my eyebrows and slowly stared up at her," W-What?" I asked." Look the child belongs to Miles and I thought it was best I told you, I already told Ally when she visited me and wanted me to tell you so badly but I said no, and I met up with her at the library earlier." Grace then said to me.

" She is what made me decide to come and face you today, she really cares Austin and Ally told me how you two decided not to hang out anymore, why?" She asked, as I glanced down.

" I made that stupid deal up, and she decided to follow up on it after thinking I wasn't over you." I responded while crossing my arms," Idiot, have you really not gotten over me?" Grace then asked.

I let out a small sigh and said," I have after kissing Ally, I realized that I didn't have feelings for you anymore in fact those were all gone after meeting Ally, I guess I just didn't realize it." I answered.

Grace smiled before speaking up," I'm glad you need to get her Austin, and this time don't take all of her away before you end up looking for a note again. Take care of her I swear, cause she deserves someone who'll make her feel like she matters." Grace told me sternly as I nodded.

" She does. Thanks Grace, I really am glad you came to see me and about the baby thing, take care of yourself okay?" I said as she nodded before pulling me into a hug.

" Now go talk to her, and uh Austin you kinda owe me one for bringing you and Ally together, I accept cash." She joked as I chuckled.

" I'm all out but I'll remember next time we meet. So see you later Grace, I should probably find Ally now." I said as we pulled apart. " You should now go blondie!" Grace yelled before I began heading over towards HeartBreak Library...

**Hey! So is Auslly gonna happen or not? Hmm keep reading to find out guys! Thanks for all the reviews they mean ALOT! I love all my lovely beauties and thanks for reading!**

**( My Favorite Book)**

**So some have PMed me asking what was my favorite book and I must say that it is,' The Outsiders' it's a wonderful book that deals with teenagers realistically. I love it and it's about friendship. Your gonna cry and probably get attached to each character like I did. It's a must read!)**

**(QUESTION TIME)**

**Which book do you think deserves to be turned into a movie?**

**_Leave your answer in your reviews and thanks for reading, it's about to be 12:00 A.M. I stayed up all night to write this for you guys but it was worth it! _**


	15. Chapter 15

**HeartBreak Library**

**A/N: Enjoy :) Thank you for all the amazing reviews we're so close to 300 reviews guys it's crazy I never ever imagined this story turning out into such a big hit & it's amazing & just thank you my beauties! Thanks.**

**( Beyond His Control readers I posted a new chapter so please check it out & thanks you my lovelies. Please support me & check it out. Thanks!)**

**Austin's P.O.V**

As I looked up at the cloudy sky I let out a small sigh before glancing over at the gardened area behind me where Ally first agreed to help me find the note on page 198. We've come along way, huh?

I lightly smiled at all the flowers covering up the place before slowly holding onto the handle of the door that would me into a place I guess you could say I always dreaded to be at, the place where I would die if anyone saw me at. Heartbreak Library.

With so many memories overflowing my brain, I shook my head before then slowly entering inside the building where not many were at.

I carefully scanned the library room looking for the petite beauty library volunteer, who has changed in more than one ways ever since we've started hanging out with one another.

I then shook my head once I didn't see her and so began to slowly walk down the library isles in search for the small brunette. I lightly glided my fingers along the covers of all the books neatly lined up against one another before then finally spotting her.

She was leaning against one of the desks with a wide grin against her face that almost looked fake and once I got a closer look I realized that Gavin was actually close by her, with a small on his face as well.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, and quickly made my way over to the two. I cleared my throat and as they finally acknowledged my presence Ally shyly glanced down before taking a step away from him.

I crossed my arms while sending Gavin a stern glare as a smirk formed against his lips, " Austin..I-I really need to talk to you." Ally said to me while fiddling with her thumbs as he raised a brow at her.

I then gave her a small smile and nodded before she took me towards the back of the library room, a place she would often come by. A place where I would constantly watch her at, like she did to me.

"I'm sorry, I think it's just so hard to follow up on our deal and I bet you probably don't wanna even talk to me still but I would really like it if we could break off this whole,' let's not bother one another anymore' thing." She said while looking up at me.

I bit on my bottom lip, while looking down at her, before slowly nodding my head in agreement, " Okay." I said before Ally smiled brightly at me and quickly pulled me into a hug.

Taken back, it took me a while to respond but soon I brought my hands down to her waist and pulled her closer to me while nuzzling my head in the crook of her neck.

" Thanks, I'm so glad now." She said cheerly before we slowly pulled apart from one another. " Me too-" I began till she quickly cut me off.

" Uh I actually need to tell you something, Gavin asked me out on a date and I said yes, isn't that exciting? I can't believe it and this day gets better cause now you and I made up and decided to be friends again." Ally told me with a grin on her face.

I stopped and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Friends? Her and Gavin? What? I let out a small groan before then looking back down at the confused brunette staring up at me with those bright brown orbs of hers.

" You okay?" She asked in worry, I quickly then cleared my throat before slowly nodding with a fake smile plastered on my face," Y-Yeah I am, so when exactly is your date?" I asked her while scratching the back of my neck.

Ally lightly smiled before sighing," This Saturday at some park or something." She said forcing enthusiasm in her voice.

I then nodded while trying to keep calm," I hope you have fun." I said to her when I really just wanted to walk over to Gavin, and smack him with any one of these books. The hard covered ones preferably.

" Me too- and uh Austin did Grace meet with you?" Ally hesitantly asked and I nodded," Yeah she told me everything and I'm really glad that she did." I replayed with a small smile.

"I bet you were glad to see her." She mumbled while fiddling with her thumbs," I was." I replayed as she sighed once again while glancing down at the carpeted area.

" So then I should get back to work, I'll see you around." Ally told me as I smiled." Yeah you do that- I'm just gonna go now. Libraries were never my style anyways and now that there's no point being in one anymore-I'm glad." I lied.

This place slowly, slowly, like very slowly grew on me day by day actually. I sent her one last smile before then waving bye at Ally as I walked out of the always cold library room and into the even colder air outside.

I let out an exasperated sigh before shoving my hands down in my pocket as I shook my head. Gavin and Ally, huh? I'm sorry Grace but I don't exactly think Austin and Ally will happen now.

I obviously can't get in the way of whatever they've got going on, ugh. Why does love mess up people?

I then began walking towards my parked car where I entered in, gripping the steering wheel tightly as anger boiled within me, I'm not jealous I mean sure I hate the idea of them together, but whatever makes Ally happy.

I then ruffled my hair and grabbed a bottle of beer that was in the passengers seat, and quickly drank up. If anything will help me get out of this state I'm in that feels like heartbreak and depression a cold beer will help.

Hopefully.

I then began driving back to my house where my parents gave me their lectures as usual and I ignored them, as usual. With a huff I laid on my bed, thinking and thinking as I stared up at the clear white ceiling.

Ally.

Ally.

Ally.

God, what the hell is wrong with me? I know I was suppose to confess but I don't know what to do now. Freaking Gavin.

I sighed and bit on my bottom lip before dragging myself towards the shower, where I entered under the hot water that soothed my bare skin, I washed off and tried my absolute best to forget about that brunette who I simply can't get out of my mind.

And That same night I couldn't sleep no matter how tired I was, funny how you can think about someone so much and they have absolutely no idea. And I wonder wether she's up at 1:34 a.m thinking about me as well.

Its crazy how things can change so drastically in one minute, here I was up at 1:34 thinking about Ally before I received a phone call. It was of someone with an unknown number.

It was, 1:35 a.m when I hesitantly answered the call, and there was screaming in the background mixed with loud crying and beeps, the caller was sobbing, they couldn't utter a word out to me as the loud crying filled my ears.

" H-Hello?" I asked while furrowing my eyebrows as I quickly sat up, " Austin, right?" Asked a familiar deep voice in between sobs. My breathing hitched and I said," Yes..what's wrong, what's going on?" frantically.

" I'm Miles. Grace's boyfriend I need you to come down to the hospital nearby, she- Grace. G-Grace she just lost the baby." He said while beginning to sob loudly on the other line.

My breathing stopped and I dropped my phone on the floor as the loud weeping coming from Grace was still going on and soon at 1:45 a.m I was driving myself down towards the hospital.

I couldn't believe it, my heart sank down to my stomach and I felt like I couldn't breath. Just a couple hours ago she was fine, and happy, ecstatic after finding out it was boy. She always wanted a boy-but now it's gone...

After parking, I quickly jumped out of the car and began running towards the hospital where Miles was in the waiting room, his eyes puffy and red from crying, I carefully walked over to him, and unexpectedly brought him into a hug as soon as he saw me.

And he cried. He didn't stop, " She tried her best- to take care of him, it's not fair! It's not fucking fair!" Miles yelled as I tried to calm him down, while patting his back as I held him tighter.

" I know. It's gonna be okay Miles I swear." I assured him as tears pricked my eyes, " He didn't even get to gasp for his first breath of air, he never got to see his mom, he'll never know what his dad looks like. He was my son!" He continued to yell as patients stared at us in worry.

" I know Miles, I know." I said while sniffling a bit, a life that hadn't even lived was gone. " W-Where is she?" I asked him as he took a seat, "In the emergency room right now, we can't see her in a couple hours." Miles said while sniffling.

" I'm really sorry." I said to him while handing him a box of tissues," My son, my first son didn't get to see his parents, and I didn't get to hold him. We we're suppose to name him, Aiden. " Miles told me whiile looking down, tears streaming down his face.

" Grace wanted me to call you here so you could comfort me or whatever, she was so scared. We were sleeping and she started moving around before she noticed blood covering the sheets and I rushed her towards the hospital, Grace had a miscarriage and I never seen her cry like that." He told me as his voice cracked.

"Im really sorry." I repeated as he nodded before closing his eyes tughtly, and I sat by him realizing how fast things can happen. Just like that.

We sat there and waited. It wasn't until, 3:47 a.m we finally got to see her, Miles went in first, I waited outside as they talked. Amd it wasn't till about 4:05 a.m I finally got to talk to her.

She looked exhausted. Her eyes her puffy and she looked do empty. Grace did her best to smile at me, and placed her hands down towards her stomach where a tear slipped down her cheek.

" Hey." She managed to say as Miles stepped out for a minute, " Are you okay, Grace?" I asked, it was stupid of course she's nog okay.

Grace looked down, and bit on her bottom lip, "My baby's gone." She mumbled while shaking her head.

I went by her and grabbed her hand," I'm sorry." I said as she leaned back on the hospital bed, " It's okay, Austin. I'm just a bit sad right now." Grace lied, she was more than sad.

"The doctors are gonna keep here for a few weeks till I'm mentally stable, and health but why do I feel like I'll never will be. I just wanna jump off a cliff, and die. I wanna die so bad! I really do! My baby, Aiden he's gone! Just let me die so I don't feel all this." Grace cried as I shook my head.

" Don't say things like that Grace, I swear don't! What about Miles, your parents, the people you love?" I asked," I-I can't right now. But I feel awful for saying that but..I hate this feeling in me." She mumbled while looking away.

" It's gonna be fine, your strong and Miles loves you and your parents and your gonna get better, because you have so many people who'll help you." I told her as she lightly smiled with a nod.

"I hope so...Austin?" Grace then asked while sniffling," Yeah?" I answered, as she took a deep breath in.

" Please let this be a lesson to you, know that things can go away in a second when you least expect it to. Don't hesitate and do whatever you have to keep that person you care about, because things can change so quickly before you even realize it. They can and it'll never be the same." Grace mumbled as tears slipped my cheeks.

I nodded and nodded," I will. I promise." I said to her before slowly letting go of her hand, " Don't let her go so soon." Grace lastly told me with a smile, as I nodded again.

" Uh-excuse me sir you need to please leave, the patient needs some time to rest." A nurse calmy then said to me before I slowly got up and gave her one last hopeful smile as she waved bye while I walked out the door...

**Okay, I'm crying right now. :( As an author you have to feel what the characters are going through to write better, and honestly I cried while writing about Grace & her baby. It wasn't fun. It was hard, because many women have had this happen to them & it hurts and affects them entirely.**

**I hope Austin's takes Grace's advice because so many things can change,so many people can leave within a second & things will no longer be the same & that related to him & Ally. Wonder what he's gonna do...**

**Thanks for reading! I love you my beauties, take care.**

**( IMPORTANT!)**

**_Ill be returning to school this Monday and so I'll try my best to update as soon as possible what days do you think I should update or should I update during the weekends? Let me know in your review. Thanks._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heartbreak Library**

**A/N: Enjoy :) So this chapter kinda gets heavy towards the ending and I know a lot of us can relate to the way Austin ****will feel, hopefully not many. So please like this and leave a review ^.^ Heres Chapter 16 my beauties!**

**Austin's P.O.V**

Its now 9:45 A.M. I can't do anything but stare down at my empty desk, as the teacher continues to lecture us about god knows what. I'm tired and I can't feel my hands that are numbed from the fright and fear of what had occurred earlier today. Grace, my ex-girlfriend who was pregnant just lost her baby boy, Miles is devastated, and so is she. Aiden, a boy who didn't even get to live life yet, is gone.

Who didn't get to see his mother or dad is gone, and there's nothing anyone can do now. Grace said she wanted to die, and Miles couldn't even get out a proper sentence without beginning to sob. It goes to show how much can change in a short amount of time, how one person might be in your life for a brief moment and can choose to leave any minute, and the simple thought of Ally ever leaving me feels like being struck by lightning.

I then let out a sigh, as the loud bell rings through my ears, and I slowly look up to see tired students gathering their things before heading out the door without a care or worry in the world. Soon, I quickly stood up after throwing my bag over my shoulder, and stop when a warm hand comes on my shoulder causing me to hesitantly look over with a low groan. I really don't want to be bothered today.

I then slowly turn and look to see Ally staring up at me in confusion as well as worry with her bright brown orbs, "What's wrong, you've been out of it all class." She tells me, while trying to hold up all her books in one hand. I shake my head while biting my lip as I try to utter a word out, anything.

"You look tired, you need to rest." Ally tells me in worry as we begin to walk out of the classroom and into the crowded hallways filled with students, " I-I know, I'll sleep when I get home. I was up all night." I say to her before mentally cursing myself. Should I tell her or not?

"Why? Did you go somewhere,were you out with friends? Are you okay?" She then asks while poking my cheek as I lean against the cold locker doors, I glare at her intently, before removing her hand from my cheek, " Why do you always have so many freaking questions, god sometimes you should just mind your own business, cause it gets annoying!" I yell causing many to begin glaring over at us. I stop, and suddenly look back at Ally who looks at me uncomfortably.

"A-Ally-" I begin to say in a soft tone after realizing what I had just said to her, till she shakes her head before frantically beginning to walk away from me in a hurry as I yell, "I'm sorry." over and over at her, before huffing after watching her disappear down the hallway filled with a sea of kids. Great.

I face palm myself and press my back up against the locker door while closing my eyes for a moment before a small chuckle plays in my ears, causing me to look down at none other than, Cassidy who smiles up at me while slowly clapping her hands.

"I see you finally got tired of hanging with that pathetic librarian girl, or whatever she is." She tells me while grinning widely, as I roll my eyes at her. "Why do you even care if I hang out with her. Your the real person who should be minding their own business." I say loudly, taking her back.

"What the hell is up with you, Austin? I think you've forgotten we were really close friends, with Grace, and them." Cassidy yells back before I begin to walk away from her before I here her high heels clack against the tile floor, following me. " We _were_!" I say as I shove my hands deep in my jacket pockets, before stopping to face her.

"Exactly! You stopped just because Grace dumped you for someone better, we all saw it coming of course you didn't even treat her well, you always consumed every minute of her time, and she hated it!" Cassidy spits out in an angry tone. I shake my head and stop myself from cursing her out.

"Oh shut up, cause the whole school knows that the only reason you became friends with Grace was to gain some popularity, and to try and get at me, if you thought we would ever date you must've been insane." I tell her before beginning to walk away from her as everyone watches us in confusion while whispers go around the hallways.

She then gasped in shock as I continued to walk away while feeling a curious brunettes eyes on me, I didn't stop to look for her though, it was way too soon to face her, and not to mention I wasn't stable after what had just recently occurred.

What Cassidy said was sadly true, I was at fault and I knew exactly why Grace broke up with me, but that's in the past. And everyone knows there's nothing you can do to change the past. Nothing at all. You can't bring anyone back.

Now that I think about it sometimes it's best to leave the person behind you can't resurrect because they don't need you to protect them. I learned that the hard way with Grace after she left me, but maybe in this case-with Ally and I is it best if I don't bother her anymore? She has Gavin now.

I've got to learn to stop getting so attached to people. I really do.

I then quickly began heading outside into the cold air where I sat down on the school bench, with my arms crossed as I let out a low sigh. I sat and looked around to see nobody in the school yard but me, and I like it that way.

That didn't last long though because soon I was forced to head back to class where I did the same old routine over and over again, and I'm tired of it. When school at last ended for everyone, it felt like a huge relief off my shoulders, and soon I was home.

My parents weren't though, they never are and despite my obvious hate for them, I really wanted them to be there for once. I wanted them to ask me where I was, what I had done in school. If I were upset or not.

Because god dammit, I needed to talk. To someone. Anyone! I wanted to tell my mom and dad that I needed to talk to them. I wanted advice. I wanted my mom to hug me and my dad to tell me everything will be aright.

I know I'm the first to scoff at things like that, but for once in my life I'm tired of being alone. I'm tired of doing everything by myself, I wanted my parents to be here to talk to me, because that is what I needed most.

If I feel like this now, I just wonder how Grace and Miles are, because I don't know how to feel right now.

In the end I sat in my bedroom, pending and wondering as I stared up at the smooth ceiling what to do about Ally, my parents, Grace. Everything I felt so alone, and when I wandered into the bathroom. I stopped.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and I could see nothing but disappoint, how long have I been wasting my life? How did I get this sad? I slowly then opened up the cabinet door with a small squeak.

I didn't know what to do, but think all about how much trouble I brought upon myself, and before I knew it my hands were piled up with white pills.

I need to rest.

I'm tired.

I'm done with trying.

I gave myself one last look, and brought my hand closer towards me, till a loud ring was heard in the hallway coming from the house phone. I stopped and turned my head towards the sound, but didn't go any where.

It soon stopped ringing though and unexpectedly there was voicemail there, " Hey Austin, I called to remind you we left some leftover pancakes for you in the fridge since we know their your favorite. We should be home soon, son. Please eat, your always coming home looking pale. Anyways we'll see you soon. Bye" my dad finished.

All the pills soon dropped from my hand at once and onto the tile floor where I fell in my knees also, and I cried.

I cried, and cried. I didn't stop, I couldn't. I just looked around with tears blurring my vision, how stupid could I possibly get? I was about to do something so idiotic, and for no exact reason.

Seriously? This one mistake could have ruined everything for everyone I loved. Hearing his voice, stopped me. That was all I needed. It was.

Is This is all apart of life, because I think I just learned that this isn't the way to escape my problems, I have to smile. I have to, and before I knew it as I continued to cry on the bathroom floor, I heard the door slam open, and soon both my parents found me.

Watching me, my mom was in dropped her bags, as my dad began helping me up but all I could do was cry and cling onto him as if that was all I knew to do. " I didn't do it! I couldn't!" I yelled in between sobs as my mom burst to tears.

" I'm sorry!" I continued before my mother soon pulled me into a strong hug, as my dad did also. " I'm sorry." I whispered one last time, while sobbing as they held me tight. I never felt so warm before.

That night I was admitted to a hospital, there wasn't much to do and as the next day soon approached, I looked over at the calendar on the side to see it was Saturday 11:45 A.M

" Austin your awake, sleep well?" Asked one of the nurses while carrying a clipboard, I slowly nodded while furrowing my eyebrows as I stared down at my hands.

" Is there something wrong?" She asked while coming closer, I bit onto my lip and hesitantly nodded, " It's just I feel like there was something I was suppose to stop today." I told her while cocking my head to the side as I gave it more thought.

" Please don't say it was your life. Oh and Don't forget you'll need to take recovery classes today around 1:00 your teacher is uh Ally." She finished with a small smile, and that caused me to sit up from the bed.

" Is there something wrong?" She asked, as I shook my head, while getting up, " No, no I need to go there's a girl and she's possibly with the wrong guy!" I blurt out as she tried to calm me down.

" You need to rest." The nurse continued, before I quickly threw a pair of shoes on and began running out of the hospital as quickly as I could. The park, she said they would be at the park!

Of course as I ran out wildly while many gave me incredibly weird looks, and in a matter of minutes I was out after getting past the many that tried to stop me from leaving the hospital. And Soon, I was headed towards the small park she'd be at, with him. Ugh.

And as I reached the grassy park, I frantically began looking around the small area to try and find her, with luck I eventually spotted both her and Gavin.

Ally looked out of it, as he held her by her small waist tightly, while closely leaning in as she hesitantly closed her eyes, looking and feeling not right.

That was when I ran up to them of course, in an instant. " Excuse me." I roughly said while tapping Gavin on his shoulder and he gave me a confused look, before I quickly pushed him out of my way, and before Ally could ask me any questions my lips were pressed against hers.

I kissed her with so much passion, and held onto her waist protectively, as she kissed me back without a second thought, and as our lips went in sync, her hands wrapped around my neck, we didn't stop till our lungs ached and soon we pulled apart for air.

I smiled and rested a hand against her cheek, as she shyly looked up at me, " God, your so beautiful, and I'm so sorry." I quietly said, Ally smiled and nodded before softly pecking my lips once more.

" Thanks for coming. " She said against my lips, and I brought her into a tight hug, " I couldn't let you go so easy." I told her while burying my face at the crook of her neck, " I know But uh why are you in a hospital gown?" Ally laughed, as I lightly smiled.

" I'll explain later." I said, because I didn't want to ruin this single moment I had with her.

**Woah and yay! So while writing Austin's breakdown scene, I realized that many young teens and adults go through that, where they don't know what to do, and need to talk but there's no one to talk to and in the end take their beautiful lives because they were beyond miserable. Cause they don't have good relationships with their parents, and have no one at school or have a hard time with life and as a young teen I do go through similar things. But never go to that extreme.**

**If you go through this and are comfortable with giving advice go ahead and leave it in a review. Or just tell us some of your experiences, only if you'd like though. **

**_For that guest review left _****_saying, Fuck you over and over as well as saying I was a bitch, you have no right to say things like that to me, but I forgive you. So don't worry. Also replay to this if your not scared to face me, if there's some thing you'd like to handle, lets talk_. **


	17. Chapter 17

**HeartBreak Library**

**A/N: Enjoy :) Sorry it's been a long while since I've updated, but between writing my new story, school, and track I've been busy. But! I'm here now and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks my beauties. ( This chapter will be short due to this really awful headache I currently have.)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

As I carefully glance back over at Gavin, who stared over at me coldly I sent him a small apologetic smile, before looking back up at Austin who squinted his eyes over at Gavin in slight anger.

I cleared my throat as the air slowly became tense, " You should go now." Austin suddenly said to him while crossing his arms over his chest, as Gavin scoffed, eyeing him carefully.

God, this is awkward...

" You do realize I could send you back to that hospital in an instant with a Brocken leg." Gavin spat out causing Austin to become angry and I held him back as I watched him trying to push Gavin.

" Austin, please stop it." I said to him, and looked over at Gavin once again, " Sorry- I know this didn't go how it was suppose to. I really am sorry, and I still really wanna be friends with you." I told him with a small smile.

As I patiently, as well anxiously waited for an answer, Gavin stared down at me intently. I don't know if he was mad at me or Austin, or both.

I let out a small sigh, and bit onto my bottom lip as I watched him, ready to finally speak up.

" No, I don't wanna even see you, I should have known I wouldn't win, I was so close too. Funny thing is, I really don't care though." Gavin smirked, throwing me off.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him as Gavin then laughed loudly, " W-What do you mean?" I stuttered as Austin also looked over at him in confusion.

" It was bet! For a bookworm your not so smart. What makes you think I would ever ask a girl like you out? Maybe all those books are making you a bit too delusional." He told me while crossing his arms.

In surprise and shock I glanced downwards at the grassy area, " Well Austin, you made me loose 30 bucks. Uh have fun with her, we all know you just want a good fuck, since Grace isn't around anymore." Gavin laughed.

His words hit me, and as anger entered in my boiling blood stream that was when I had slapped him right across the face, redness lingering against his cheek as he looked at me in absolute surprise

I can't believe I did that.. I threw a hand over my mouth and wanted to turn away so badly but instead I looked right at him and shook my head.

" You deserve to be a slapped a million times more, preferably with a table or something worse. I pity guys like you, and a lot more will. Now go." I told him in an angered voice.

He looked at me strangely, and I continued to keep a straight face, before he slightly nodded, " Crazy bitch." Gavin lastly muttered, and as Austin was about to try and reach him, I held him back.

" It's not worth it , _he's_ not worth it." I said in a low mumble, and watched as Gavin slowly left the area, his friends laughing at him loudly. I lightly smiled at the sight before shaking my head.

" Ally, I can't believe you did that." Austin said with shock filling his voice. I nodded while nervously fiddling with my hands. " Me either." I muttered, before we both took a seat at a small bench.

" I've been surprising myself a lot lately." I replayed with a small smile, as he did the same," Im really sorry bout the other day, I was really upset and tired." Austin told me as I shook my head.

" It's okay. I understand but- Austin. Why were you in the hospital?" I asked him in a curious and soft voice. He froze at my question, unsure of how to answer.

I furrowed my eyebrows, and carefully brought my hand on top of his, " Tell me." I said while looking at him intently.

" It's a long story." He mumbled, I smiled over at him as he ruffled his beach blonde hair.

"I have time." I answered before he let out a small sigh and carefully glanced back up at me. Worry soon filled his eyes, and Austin quickly looked away from me and back down at his two frozen hands.

" G-Grace...she lost her baby." Austin said in a low whisper, I stopped. It was like being shot. His words had me paralyzed and I couldn't even utter a single word out. As the tears pricked my eyes all I could do was shaky my head in disbelief.

" I know- don't cry." He told me as I tried taking deep breaths in to calm me down, I bit down harshly on my bottom lip. I didn't understand, and closed my eyes tightly.

All I could do was nod before he then continued," Look- I went to visit them at the hospital, and it was hard for both Miles and Grace, it was hard on me too. Then I was mad at you- and Gavin. I tried doing something stupid." Austin continued.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and worry, before he continued, " It was stupid and my parents weren't there. I was tired. I tried to- ugh I don't know. One moment I was in the bathroom the next my hand had pills in them." Austin uttered out.

I couldn't breath. I really couldn't.

His words shocked me, it felt like being struck by lightning, and as I thought about Austin ever leaving me. I realized I would rather die as well.

" I was admitted in the hospital last night, and I'll have to take a couple therapy sessions, but don't worry because I'm okay now. I promise." Austin said to me as let out a small sigh.

He ruffled his hair once more and there was nothing I could do or say that would sum up how sad, and angry I was. Really.

" I know your probably upset, but don't be." Austin continued, I glanced back up at him while running my fingers through my loose curls.

" How can I not Austin? You tried to take your own life!" I yelled tears ready to flow down, but as I tried holding them back my voice cracked.

" Ally stop." Austin told me as I shook my head, " No- I'm just so upset you would actually think about doing something like that. I really just don't wanna even think about what would have happened if you hadn't stopped yourself." I said while looking down at my shaking hands.

There was nothing I could really do and before I could say anything else I was pulled into a tight hug by Austin, as I sniffled just a bit I quickly responded and hugged him back.

" Don't ever do that again." I mumbled against his chest while running my fingers through his hair, I felt him shake his head.

" I don't want to." He said to me while burying his face into the crook of my neck as I lightly smiled. I don't think there was any thing more I could ever want.

Here I was a shy girl always in that library room, in love with books. Till I met Austin that is. It wasn't meant to end up like this, but yet I'm more than glad that all this happened.

Theres always a specific reason that you meet that one person you've fallen hard for, fate maybe? I don't know.

I then lightly smiled as Austin slowly pulled away from me, and as I ran my fingers through his hair one last time, he quickly pecked my lips, before a car soon pulled up. Out came a couple hospital staff members and his worried parents.

He both lightly chuckled, and he sent me an apologetic smile as I shrugged, " Visit me at the hospital tonight, got it?" He asked me, and I eagerly nodded my head.

" I will, get your rest and don't worry and don't worry about me." I told him and as a couple nurses approached us closer Austin quickly cupped both my cheeks before roughly kissing me. As if it were would be the last time.

It felt like it was, and I quickly kissed back trying to make it last, and as he held me close to his body.I never felt so safe before. That feeling only lasted short while, because soon the nurses pulled him away from and our lips reluctantly pulled apart.

Austin waved bye at me while entering in towards the black vehicle and I did the same, standing from the bench.

Why do I feel like I've lost my mind? But of course in the good way? Is this what everyone goes through when they find someone they really like?

I don't know...

* * *

**Wooh, sorry this chapter was short I have ahead ace and it isn't not good. Anyways there's chapter what? 17 I think. Or 18 I'm not sure, it's pretty late over here. Anyways 2 important messages. Take that back 3 important messages.**

**_Message 1:_**

I don't know if you know but we've lost two important, beautiful women in a frantic car accident. These two women were apart of a K-Pop girl group called, Ladies'Code. I was a fan. I loved them. Now 2 members are gone, and it feels like you've been paralyzed. Please keep them in your prayers and don't forget how precious life really is. If you wanna know more please PM me.

_**Message 2:**_

I have made a new friend who actually made an account just to talk to me, she loves my stories and is actually coming out with one of her own, now she's very un confident when it comes to her writing, and so is nervous to release her story. Please check out her story out which should be coming out tomorrow. It's called, ' Always' she sent it over to me to read. And trust me you guys WILL love it. You will. Keep an eye out!

**_Message 3:_**

Some of you may know now that I have currently added a new story which is called, ' Like Fragile Glass' if you'd like go ahead and check it out. It would really mean a lot. Thank you my beauties for reading and please have a nice day.

**_Oh remember if you ever want me to check out a story of your or need a shout out; PM me and let me know. ;)_**


	18. Chapter 18

**(Authors Note)**

**:(**

**Okay well I apologize if you guys thought this was a chapter! I know I haven't updated in a while but I know what the next chapter will already be about and have my ideas already written down.**

**Keep reading cause I'll keep updating!**

**Anyways I'll update as soon as I can but right now I just need to figure a couple things out, Im becoming a bit sick too and am trying to keep up with all my school work. Also an author has picked up one of my stories.**

**Not a fanfic story. My story.**

**Something I went through. And if you would like to know he details PM me, but here's a small out look on it.**

**Basically I had always hated when men; young & old honked, whistled, or called me out on the streets you know. I really hated it, and when I had been molested at school by a stranger, I just was completely done.**

**I really hated myself after that, how would you feel after having someone you didn't even know touch you? Terrible. That's how I was and still am. To make myself less desirable I completely stopped eating.**

**This was also done to test my determination, if I wanted men to stop harassing me I had to work hard, and it was very hard to do & so painful. I also did this because I had heard guys don't like boney, boney girls. So I wanted to be that.**

**There was a negative impact, I became sick, a lot of people stopped hanging out with me cause they all thought I was trying to prettier and get attention, and the men actually started to say rude things, but it beated having them whistle or whatever.**

**Things like 'eat a burger' or 'Skinny bitch' were always thrown at me, and i had written my experience down in a journal for English class and once my teacher read it, it gained lots of attention.**

**Im currently recovering, and getting better. I'm still pretty thin, but I mean it's progress, right? So uh my symptoms are kicking around & I need to take some time to regain my strength.**

**Please understand.**

**If you want to read a good story, go check out 'Always' my friend recently updated it, and it's really great. You'll love it for sure. So check it out in the mean time & I'll try to get better.**

**Its a good story, and is well-written, it's just published so please show your support for her! Thanks guys. Well umm that's it, if you'd like to know more about my terrible experience, or wanna give me some advice or talk please PM me. **

**Thank You my beauties. **


End file.
